Final Battle
by darkmachines
Summary: What if Baraggan got kill when he meet Aizen. Now Skullak take his rightful place as the 2nd Espada. How will Skullak and his fraccions change the out come of the final battle?
1. Final Battle Begins

**Finally Battle**

_Starting the Finally Battle!_

Aizen calmly walk out the Garganta with Gin and Tosen to Karakura Town. When they got the remaining Captains and Lieutenant were their wait waiting for them. "Good, look like we made it just in time," said Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Made it in time?" asked Aizen. "Why would you time in saying something like that? I already know that this is not the real Karakura Town here, which might surprise you, but it means nothing to me. Come Starrk, Skullak, Harrbel."

Suddenly three separate Garganta open. The one on the right had a man with shoulder-length brown and grayish blue eye coming out. With him was a young girl with light green hair.

Coming out from the left Garganta were four women. One was a beautiful woman with teal eyes and blond hair. The three behind her were her fraccion. One was a girl with jaw-length dark blue hair and heterochromia eye. Another was a dark-skinned woman with wavy brown hair and green eye. The last was a slender young woman with long flowing olive-green hair.

Coming out for the center Garganta were seven man. The one in the center was the leader of them. He was a handsome man with short brown hair and blue eyes. Stand on both side of him were his six fraccions.

On the far right side, was a muscular man with brown hair and had a dread-lock hairstyle. To his left, was a man with black hair and numerous red tattoos on his chest. To his left, was a rather good looking man with silver hair.

On the close left side, was a tall man with dark brown hair in a monk hairstyle. To his left, was a slim man with long flowing blond hair. To his left, was a young man with black scruffy black hair and golden eye.

"If Karakura Town is now in the Soul Society, then we just kill you and create the Oken in the Soul Society," said Aizen. "Until then I leave Las Noches in your care Ulquiorra."

Then Yamamoto step forward and said, "Everyone step back!" Then his release his Zanpakuto of his cane and said, "Reduce all in the universe to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" A massive flame were released.

Starrk looked surprised my it, while Skullak and Harribel were calm. Yamamoto surrounded Aizen, Gin, and Tosen in a flaming wall called Jokaku Enjo. In the flame barrier, Gin asked Aizen what they should do. Aizen simply said, "We wait. His battle will come to an end without use doing anything."

Back out with both side were staring down each other wait for one to make the first move. "So what do we do now?" asked Skullak. "Stuck with our enemies, while our leader is stuck in that mess."

"You should be careful of what you say about Lord Aizen," stated Harribel. "I know that Harribel," said Skullak. "But you also should mind the words you said to me too."

Then Skullak step forward and said, "Since Lord Aizne in not here I'll be the one give out order if that find to everyone else." Harribel remained silent, while Starrk said, "Go for it." Sadly Lilynette didn't like that and started to annoy poor Starrk again.

Skullak smiled at that then turn to the enemies. "The town which is beneath use is a fake, which is what Lord Aizen said," said Skullak. "He said the build a fake and switch it with the real one. Be the fire surrounded him the said that all we need to do is invade the Soul Society, but I think is a waste of time. I said all we have to do is destroy the four pillars on the four side of the town and once they are gone the real town will return."

Yamamoto glared at Skullak, but the Espada grinned back at him. "Findor if you will be so kind," asked Skullak to his second in command fraccion. "Of course sir!" Then the blond fraccion blew on one of his wrist blade using his Silbido.

Suddenly four Gargantas open at the four corners of the town and four large Adjuchas class came out. "I already now where those pillars are already," said Skullak. "I a simple method when placing thing like this. It obvious that they are that the four corners of the town."

The four hollows started to attack. Omaeda start to panic think things were going bad. "Quite down you fool," said Yamamoto. " Do you really think that I wouldn't have any of this pillars unprotected." Skullak raised one of his brows and asked, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Then the hollows were kill my four Soul Reapers. They were Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izura Kira, and Shuhel Hisagi. "I have station stronger warriors to protect the pillars," said Yamamoto. Both Skullak and Stark were surprised by this, while Harribel was still calm.

Skullak smirked and said, "Four new soldiers. They can't stop use now. It like four weakling are guarding those pillars. In that case, we will send four powerful warriors to stop them." Skullak then look to his fraccion and said, "Poww, Aisslinger, Avirama, Findor crash them." "Sir, as his Lord commands!" said the four fraccion then flew far to one of the pillars.

With Ikkaku, he was waiting with his Zanpakuto Hozukimaru in its shikai form. Then he sensed someone coming. "Here we go," said Ikkaku. "Someone coming!" Then Poww came crashing down and looked down as his opponent.

"Well, aren't you a big fellow," said Ikkaku. "I pray you stronger as you look." "You pray?" ask Poww. "To what? Explain that. Do you Soul Reaper have a God?" Ikakku look confused because he never thought about it before.

Ikkaku then said, "All right lets do this. If you make you fight me, I'll pray to you God." "I see. That is no problem," said Poww. "My Lord knows one thing and that is you are no match against me."

With Hisagi, he was starting done with his Arrancar opponent. "Before we begin I would like to ask you what rank you are," asked Findor. "Shuhel Hisagi, Im the Lieutenant of Squad Nine!" "Very well then I fight you with the strength of a lieutenant," said Findor. Which make Hisagi question his opponent about what he was saying.

With Yumichika, he was waiting for his opponent to appear. When he sense the arrancar and turn around to see a silver hair man. Yumichika smirked and said, "Well, for an arrancar you're not the bad looking."

Aisslinger rolled his eyes and said, "Oh great I'm going to have to deal with a creepy Soul Reaper." Yumichika looked shocked and mad to Aisslinger. "How dare you insult my beauty." Aisslinger just sighed annoyed.

"Fine, but before I kill you at least tell me you name," asked Aisslinger as he draw his sword. "I'm 5th seat in Squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa,"as he introduce myself and drew his sword. Aisslinger looked unpleased and said, "Only a 5th seat how disappointing. I just I should also introduce myself. I'm Lord Skullak's first fraccion, arrancar 17 Aisslinger Wernarr." Then they both clashed blades with each other.

Meanwhile, at the last pillar Avirama was doing his ritual. "I CAN DO IT ! I CAN DO IT ! I CAN DO IT!" he yelled. "Who is the bravest of Lord Skullak's fraccion I ask you? I AM THE ONE! Who is the most loyalist member of Lord Skullak's fraccion? I am that guy! Who is the strongest member of Lord Skullak's fraccion? I AM THAT ONE GUY! Oh yea yea I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!"

While doing his ritual, Kira was confused on what the arrancar was doing. After there was a moment of silences. "Hey you their," said Avirama. "WHY ISN'T YOU'RE DOING THIS WITH ME? YOUR QUITE OF DEPRESSING!" "What the hell do you mean?" asked Kira. "You want me to do that silly song and dance?"

"Did you just call what I do a song and dance? There in no such thing! Do not mock what I do!" yelled Avirama. "This is a ritual! A glorious ritual that we shout at each other to pump each other up and honor each other for battle before we fight! Come on, let go, let do it! ARE YOU READY? I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! Come on do it."

"No way," said Kira. "I will not yelled about wanting to fight you. There no point in doing something negative like that. "The only one that is negative is you!" yelled Avirama. "Mr. emo looking guy. Great I stuck with the gutless one. Oh well, I'm one of Lord Skullak's fraccion, arrancar 22 Avirama Redder. Now tell me who you are?" "I'm the Lieutenant of Squad three, Izura Kira."

"Wait Squad 3?" said Avirama then grinned. "Make sense now. You served under Gin Ichimaru." Kira was shocked to hear Avirama said that. "Yea we heard all about it, that he abandon back in the Soul Society. Now it make sense."

"I said he had no other choice to leave a gutless guy li-" but before Avirama could finish Kira attacked. He cut Avirma's cheek and bit of his mask remain too, which surprised Avirama. "I warn you," said Kira. "Don't mention his name around me. If you going to die anyway, would be better to die in one piece?" Avirama look back at Kira who was behind him and grinned. "Now I see," he said. "So you do have some guts after all. I like that look on your face." The two glared at each other.

**Well, that the beginning. New chapter will be force on both Aisslinger and Avirama fights. So what do you all think about Yumichika vs Aisslinger. **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Raven and Eagle

**Finally Battle**

_The Raven and Eagle!_

In the flame wall Gin sense something and Tosen notes. "What is the matter Gin?" ask Tosen. "Well, I got a felling that Izura is really mad right now," said Gin. "You worry about your subordinate you abandon? " asked Tosen. "I can't blame him." "Actually I think it might of helped," said Gin. "What do that mean?" asked Tosen. "Yea, it make him stronger and I think he's doing better now."

With Kira, he swung his blade down getting the blood of the blade. Avirama grinned and said, "Very good! That's the face I was hoping to see, the face of a man in battle. You're becoming an asset!" Avirama drew his sword and said, " Now scape the summit, Aguila!" As he was surround in red spiritual pressure.

Back with Yumichika, he and Aisslinger were clashing blade with each other and were even in battle right now. As the still clashed, they got into a sword lock testing each other strength. Both then jumped back to get some distances for each other.

Yumichika smirked and said, "Now bad arrancar. You're quite good." Aisslinger remained silent and still unimpressed. "You haven't seen anything yet Soul Reaper." Aisslinger used his sonido and appeared behind Yumichika to strike him. Yumichika turn around quick and just barley able to block it.

Aisllinger continued to use his sonido speed to overpower Yumichika. Aisslinger thought his last attack was going to finish thing, but Yumichika used his flash step to match Aisslinger's speed and both were equal in battle again.

"You're quite an annoying person Soul Reaper," said Aisslinger. "Your just jealous that my beauty is over powering your," said Yumichika. Aisslinger was still calm, but he was getting really annoyed.

"Very well Soul Reaper," said Aisslinger. "I done going easy on you, so it time to show you my true power." As he held his Zanpakuto before him. _'Is he going to do it?' _thoughtYumichika.

"Fire Away, Cuervo Garras!" I bright light surrounded Aisslinger as he released his Resurreccion. Yumichika cover his eyes, but when the light died down Yumichika looked surprised at Aisslinger's release form.

Now floating, Aisslinger appears to have no legs or arms. His mask now cover all, but the upper-left quarter of his face and took a shape of a beak.

Suddenly Yumichika stated laugh. "That your release form! What are you going to do peck me to death. Hahahah!"

Over with Ikkaku, he thought he heard Yumichika and said, "What the hell was that? Sound like Yumichika laughing, but that impossible." Poww saw a chance to attack, but Ikkaku dodge it.

Back with Yumichika, he finally come down, while Aisslinger still floated there not reacting to Yumichika outburst. Yumichika still was smirked at Aisslinger, but frowned when his some Aisslinger reveal his four arms form under his cloak. "Uh Oh," said Yumichika and then Aisslinger started blasting him.

Aisslinger blast were that strong, but they stung like hell to Yumichika. Aisslinger then held one of his claw are forward and charged five powerful shots. "Bala Tirotear!" Aisslinger for his attack and it hit Yumichika.

Yumichika fell to one of his knees, but held his Zanpakuto in a defense position wait of Aisslinger next move. Aisslinger chuckled and said, "Look who is weak now. You think you can beat me, who childish. All you got is that sword and it can't defend you against my Uña Tirotear!"

Aisslinger attack rain down on Yumichika. This attack was a bit strong then that last one and hurt like hell. Yumichika was force to run away, but Aisslinger keep up with him continue to blast him. "Trying to run away now?" asked Aisslinger. "Now fool! My Uña Tirotear fires a continuous blast of 108 shots per second. Let see how you can get away from that."

Yumichika then stop where he was and held his sword up. Aisslinger stop his firing to see what the Soul Reaper was doing. "Bloom Fuji Kujaku!" Then Yumichika's Zanpakuto spilt apart into four separate curved blades.

Aisslinger laughed and said, "That you weapon? How laughable, it's no match against my longer range attacks." He then continued to fire at Yumichika again. Yumichika try to use his Zanpakuto somewhat like a shield, but it didn't work well.

Yumichika then use flash step to beat Aisslinger with speed, but Aisslinger sonido speed also increased very much. "You thing you can beat with speed? How pathetic, my release form sonido speed has double," said Aisslinger. "You never be about to catch me."

Aisslinger sonido around Yumichika still blasting him. Yumichika couldn't keep up with Aisslinger and was in pain. Suddenly the firing stop and Yumichika look around. He was surprised the he counld not find Aisslinger.

Then Yumichika sense Aisslinger and saw that he was above him. Aisslinger was combines his Tirotear with his cero between both of his claw hands. "Take this, Cero Tiotear!" The two blast came at Yumichika and hit him. Out for the smoke Yumichika came falling done and fell on top of the pillar.

Aisslinger floated down until he was in front of Yumichika and looking down at him. "Foolish Soul Reaper, did you really think you had a chance in defeating me?" ask Aisslinger. "You think I was just another arrancar, well you wrong and you paid the price. We the fracccion of Lord Skullak are the most powerful of all the fraccion! Unlike the other Espada Lord Skullak trained up for this war and to reach would full potential."

Aisslinger looked away and said, "Now to destroy this pillar." Suddenly Yumichika eyes shot eyes and he attack. This surprised Aisslinger with he got four deep cuts across his chest. "What! Impossible!" he said. "You were play dead? How pathetic!" "It was the only way to win," said Yumichika. "I know you long range attacks were to stronger for me, so I want the let you guard down to make a critical hit."

Aisslinger flowed back until he was at the edge of the pillar. "Damn you!" cured Aisslinger as he fell back off the pillar. Yumichika try to just up was fell back down because he was too weak to stand. He dragged himself to the edge of the pillar to look down. He did see Aisslinger's body because of the tree, so he lay by to rest and get so energy back.

Back with Ikkaku, he was charging at Poww. When he striked, Poww stop is with ease with one hand. "What gives, are you going to draw that sword of yours?" ask Ikkaku.

Poww held his fist up and said, "This is the only weapon I need." "Is that so," said Ikkaku. "I aware how strong your hierro is." "Oh, so you have fought against an arrancar before?" asked Poww.

"Yea," said Ikkaku as he thought about his fight with Edrad. "So big guy, what's your name?" "Why would I do that?" asked Poww. "I have no need to tell my name to someone that is weak and about to die."

"Find keep it to yourself. I'm the 3rd seat in Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame. Personally one should introduce themselves before you kill them, but then that just my style." Ikkaku charged against too attack and Poww came with a punch as they clashed again.

While elsewhere, Hisagi and Findor was clashing blade with each other. Both got in a sword lock try to overpower the other, but Hisagi was about to get Findor away form him. Findor was about to attack again, but stopped and look to one of the other pillar battle. "Impossible Aisslinger was defeated?" he said.

Hisagi saw a chance to attack Findor, but to his surprised Findor blocked it was ease and for Hisagi to back away. Hisagi narrow his eyes at Findor and said, "I don't get it?" "Don't get what?" asked Findor.

"Before you said you were going to fight with all the strength of a lieutenant, but right now I say your at a 5th seat level," said Hisagi. "What's going on?" Exacta, you got it!" answered Findor. "Got what?" asked Hisagi.

"As you just said my current power level is that of a 5th seat," said Findor. "It pleases me that you answered correctly, but I should of expected it for a lieutenant. So you pass." "What?" asked Hisagi. "It was a test. I what to see if you can guess what my current power was at," said Findor. "Because otherwise what would be the point of fighting you at a stronger lieutenant level. It's a waste if you ask me."

"I don't like what you are saying," said Hisagi. "If I take what you a saying seriously, you claim that you can somehow fight at a lieutenant level. If that what you wanted to do." "Exacta!" answered Findor."I was at a 5th seat level, but now." Findor lifted one of his wrist blade and shattered a small segment on top of his mask with his Afinar ability.

This surprised Hisagi and Findor attacked again. "Did his attack just get stronger?" said Hisagi to himself. "Now I'm at a 4th seat," said Findor. Then he shatter his mask lower strap part. Findor attack and said, "3rd seat." "Stop playing," yelled Hisagi as he pushed Findor away.

"We're almost that the same level," said Findor, "Get ready!" Then he used his Afinar again and shattered his mask until only part left of his mask was coving his right eye. "Cause now I'm at lueiteant!"

Meawhile with Kira, he was soaring through the town dodging projectiles. Then Kira got a top of a roof of a building. He turned around and said," Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" Created a shield, but a figure slam into it and shatter it.

"Hhahahaha! Done already? Your quite pathetic Izura Kira," said Avirama reveling his resurreccion. He transforms into a humanoid bird. He has an white eagle's head (with the inside of his beak his mouth is visible) with black streaks running down it, his black hair extends to an extensive length. His body is covered in red feathers and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings.

"But up against my Águila that no surprise. This a no normal wings," said Avirama. "Their wing of steel, heavy then boulders. Anything in their path will be crushed." "Wings of steel you said. That a pretty good name," said Kira. "Makes them sound strong, however it doesn't change the fact they are still wings."

Kira then held his sword out and spin it. "What, another strange spell?" questioned Avirama. "Hado 58, Tenran!" Kira fire a tornado blast at Avirama. "So you thought just because they are wings a tornado could mess then up? You would have to do better then that." Avirama used his Pluma Viento to send the attack right back, but saw the Kira was gone.

While in the building, Kira was planning out his next move. He knew Avirama's speed and power was strong. He held his hand out and said, Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Firing a red blast out the building. Avirama saw it and said, "He giving away his position, an obvious trap."

In the building Kira waited and said, "Now it's your move." Outside Avirama watched and become annoyed. "Do you think I'll fall for some like that!" said Avirama. "Devorar Pluma!" Firing a wave of feathers on the building and into it.

"Those thing can brake through cement walls!" said Kira. Then the whole building came crumbling down around Kira. Outside Avirama waited and then should Kira brake out through a window.

"There you are!" said Avirama as be fired more feathers. But Kira cut through several telephone poles and used them as shields. "Damn that pest is really annoying me," said Avirama. Kira was analyzing Avirama seeing his feathers don't run out and must grow back.

"All this running around," said Avirama. "He's must be buying time to think of a plan. Not going to happen!" Then Avirama used his Devorar Erupcion. He stabbed into his black tattoos. Then blood-like spirit energy was released and surrounded him. Then his large red wings on his back spilt apart and Avirama now had four wings.

Kira was surprised by this. Avirama changed in was great speed try to take Kira down. "Where did you run off this time," growled Avirama. Then he show him and asked, "What's warn? Get you legs crushed. Was I too fast for you? Pathetic, I was even going a full speed."

"I should thank you," said Kira. "What?" asked Avirama confused. "Your long range attack were pretty hard to handle," said Kira. "In fact, is whole time I was trying to figure out how to draw you into close range. You see my Zanpakuto only works on objects that are connected to my opponent." As his square-like hook was on Avirama's wing.

"What the hell are you taking about?" asked Avirama. "What do you think that wield looking sword of your can actually cut." Suddenly Avirama's wings became heavier and they were dragging him down. "WHAT, NO! NO!" yelled Avirama.

"Damn it, what is this?" asked Avirama. "My wings can't move." Then Kira explained about his blade Wabisuke can double the weight for anything it can hit. Kira told Avirama that he hit his wings four times and wouldn't be about to fly anymore.

"You bastard, you're fighting dirty," said Avirama. "A true warrior don't pull trick like that." "Fighting dirty?" said Kira. He asked Avirama about yelling and shouting before the battle began so he would lose his temper. "If that how a true warrior supposed to act, then I must on understand it."

Then Kira explained about 3rd Squad and its symbol means, which was despair. Explaining battle were not supposed to be fun and were despair. That wars were dark and terrible thing, that should not happen and people should find peaceful way to do things. Then explained that every time Wabisuke strikes the person get heavier until they can't move and bowing the head for forgiveness.

Avirama looked at the sword at first in fear, but the he started laughing. "What do you find funny?" asked Kira. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Avirama. "Despair, fear of fighting, avoid battle. I'll say to you what you said to me before. I must not understand it."

Then Avirama was surround by red spiritual energy and raised to his feet. "I you ask me, a battle is all about pushing yourself, enjoying it so you can crush your enemy. IT SUPPOSED TO FUN!" yelled Avirama. "Your weak ability can't brake me. In the end, I won't be the one bowing my head for forgiveness, it will be you. Devorar Pluma!"

Avirama fired his powerful feather at Kira again to take him down. Then Kira appeared behind Avirama and strike his wings again making him fall to the ground again. "How?" asked Avirama!

"I knew your fate was sealed the moment my sword rendered one of your wings useless,"said Kira. "No madder how hard it tries to fly, a bird that can't fly is easy prey." Then Kira hooked his sword about Avirama's necked and asked, "I believe you asked me what his wield looking sword can cut. Isn't that right?"

"What, please don't," begged Avirama. "A true warrior would never beg someone for his live," said Kira. Then Kira was about the cut off Avirama's head when everything suddenly slow down and stop to Avirama, which confused him.

Then a figure approached and revealed to be Skullak with his usual calm smile on his face. "Lord Skullak waht going on?" asked Avirama. Skullak looked down at Avirama and frowned. "What are you doing Avirama," said Skullak with somewhat of an echoey voice. Avirama looked at his Lord confused. "Avirama remember you are one of my fraccion, which means part of the most stronger group of fraccion. You are more powerful then this and no Soul Reaper can defeated us at all." Avirama looked surprised to Skullak's words, but understand them completely. Skullak smiled once more before disappearing.

"He's right," whispered Avirama. Kira stopped his blad and asked him, "What did you said." "He's right!" said Avirama louder. Then he was surrounded by red spiritual power again and force Kira to move away. Avirama surprisedly raised to his feet again. "I AM ONE OF LORD SKULLAK'S FRACCION!" yelled Avriama. "AND I WILL NENVER GO DOWN IN BATTLE AGAINST A SOUL REAPER!

Avirama open his break mouth and charged up a powerful red cero and fired it at Kira. Kira survived it, but got burn a bit. Then he saw the Avirama was gone, so he resealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed it.

Not to far away, Avirama had resealed his power and sat back against a building. "Just a little rest then I'll go back and finish the job," said Avirama. Then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

**Well, everyone that it for this one. Hope you like it all. Don't worry both Aisslinger and Avirama are alive, but out. Also how you everyone like how Yumichika and Aisslinger fight when and how I extended Aisslinger's ability out more. **

**Also for Avirama, his inner warrior spirit too the form of Skullak the help him raise again. So next time will be Findor and Poww fights and I be also ending Findor different as well. So please review and get ready for more action. **


	3. Crab and Whale

**Final Battle**

_The Crab and Whale!_

All was silent at first, until a crash was heard. Below a house was destroyed and coming out of the debris with Hisagi, while his opponent was above him. "Well, can you feel it?" asked Findor. "This is a Lieutenant's Spiritual Power."

Then he sonido at Hisagi and said, "This is a Lieutenant's Power!" Then two got in a sword lock. "And is my friend. Is a Lieutenant's Blade!" as Findor was able to cut Hisagi on his right shoulder.

Findor keep up his attack pushing Hisagi, while Hisagi was only able to block. Findor pushed Hisagi back, but he charge at the arrancar. Findor used sonido to hit Hisagi throwing him for balance.

Hisagi came again with a strong two handed sword swing, but Findor blocked the attack easy. Hisgai surprised Findor of a moment by attack with a lower swing, but Findor calmly dodged it by holding his sword downward and stand upside down is the air.

Hisagi come again and the two strike each other with their blades. Then Findor used sonido again and made it into a battle in the air. As they clash blades again, Findor was able to cut Hidagi across the back.

Then Findor pointed his blade at Hisagi and charge an indigo cero at the tip of it. Hisagi was barely about to dodge it. "It's useless," said Findor as he fired a continues blast of balas. "Wonder how long you last," asked Findor as Hisagi used flash step to dodge until one bala hit him.

"You like? Those were Lieutenant level Cero and Balas." Hisagi was out of breath, but held his sword before him for the next attack. "So tell me, how are you feeling Lieutenant?" ask Findor.

"You looking tired ," said Findor. Then he sonido before Hisagi and said, "Don't you think its time of for you to get serious?" Findor hit Hisagi with bottom of his hilt and kicked him away.

Hisagi use flash step to attack from behind, but Findor caught it easy. "This is the speed you should have Lieutenant," said Findor. "Look at you your all tried out. Are you sure you going to be Ok? In a battle between equals, you wouldn't think one man would be so wore out."

Findor then throw Hisagi and hit him in the back with a bala. Hisagi was send flying and landed on a bridge. Then show Findor appeared be for him once again. "How interesting, I wonder what is means?" said Findor. "You fighting an opponent with the same power, but you're the only one who is lagging. Would you like to get why."

"Man you're annoying," said Hisagi. ""What are you trying to said, that I'm not good enough?" "Exacta, that what I was getting at lieutenant," said Findor. "If I haven't underestimate the strength of you and your 13 Court Guard Squad that exactly what I'm getting at." "Stop calling me lieutenant, my name his Shuhei Hisagi."

"Oh, please forgive me, I completely forgot," said Findor. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm one of Lord Skullak's fraccion, arrancar 24 Findor Carias. Anyway now that I introduce myself, it time for me to end this battle. This fight will end with me slicing you in half Shuhei Hisagi. Carve upon the water, Pinza Aguda!

After saying that a huge eruption of spiritual energy in the form of purple flames. Now he has large crab-like claws that cover both of his hands; the right claw is very large, similar to that of a fiddler crab. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, it seems that there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder, most likely to help him lift the claw up as it is shown to be stretched like rubber.

"So that a Arrancar's Resurreccion looks like," said Hisagi. "Exacta, you correct, I'm a little surprised to know you know about it," said Findor. "If you guys think you the only one who were learning, you are sadly wrong," said Hisagi. "Oh, trust me, we weren't fool by that," said Findor.

Findor sonido and used his large claw to claw throw several of the cable of the bridge. "Exacta, you still able to keep up with my sonido," said Findor. "Tell it to someone how gives a damn!" said Hisagi. "It seems that you are still able to fight," said Findor.

The two clashed again and Findor said, "Life is an onslaught of difficult problems and the ones who find the correct answers get to survive!" "So you have all the answers and going to shove them down my throat," said Hisagi. "Talk is cheap!" Then Hisgai detached his explosive armband at Findor and blinded him for a moment.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!" Hisagi created a purple pole and it separated into several others. Then pinned him to a building. "Its over loudmouth!" "Don't underestimate me Soul Reaper!" Findor held his large claw up and fired his Tijeras Neptunea.

It missed, but it did surprised Hisagi. Findor fired a second one, but missed Hisagi too. "High-pressure water!" said Hisagi. "Exacta, but it is not a good idea to take your eyes off an enemy," said Findor. "No es exacto! You're wrong, to bad for you soul reaper." Findor fired several more blast of water, but Hisagi dodged them.

Hisagi lash step in the air. "Come now you don't thing you can get away." Findor fired multiple water blast at him. Until he was trapped in Findor's Esfera del Agua Aplastamiento! "Its all over!" laughed Findor.

Findor sonido to a better view and smiled triumphant. Then he heard, "Reap, Kazeshini!" Hisagi broke out and reveal his shikai. It took the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

"I see. So that your Zanpakuto, Shuhei Hisagi," asked Findor. "Yea this is my Zanpakuto Kazeshini!" said Hisagi. "Though to be honest I don't like it that much." "What are you talking about?" asked Findor. "You heard me. I don't like it," said Hisagi. "It works and all, but I can't don't like the look of the damn thing. Look at the shape of it. It looks like it was made for reaping lives."

Findor looked surprised at that and Hisagi attack. Findor was able to dodge, but a bit of his hair was cut off. Hasagi attacked again, but Findor sonido to dodged again. He was going to attack form below, but Hisagi throw another Hyapporankan.

Findor was keeping his distance of Hisagi to win and dodge his strikes. One of Hisagi's scythe came at him, but Findor bashed it away. Hisagi came from behind to strike, but Findor use his small claw to block it. Findor strike with his large claw, but Hisagi fell back to dodge. "You're not going to get away!" As Findor charged a cero from his claw. Hisagi pulled on his chain and one of the scythe hit Findor on his back left shoulder. Which send Findor crashing into a alleyway.

Findor came stumbling out. "Hard to predict hum?" asked Hisagi above. "This thing moves." Hisagi glared down at Findor and asked, "Afraid?" "Hell, No!" said Findor. "Really because I am," said Hisagi. "Afraid? Afraid of what, your own power?" said Findor. "Nonsense, your dreaming if you think that. Aloud me to wake you from your slumber."

Then Findor used his small pincer to clip away more of his mask. "It's over!" yelled Findor. "With over 90% of my mask is gone. I'm now as strong as a captain. You have no chance of winning now." Then Hisagi used his scythe to cut Findor's large claw in half. This shocked Findor a lot.

"The thing is, any man that don't fear his own strength or the strength of his enemy. This no man at all," said Hisagi. "Wielding a sword without fear of it, is to be not worthy of the blade! You see the was what I was taught."

Findor looked at Hisagi in disbelief. "Are you listen to what you are saying?" asked Findor, which surprised Hisagi. "My Lord taught us to never be afraid of how big your own power is and never to fear wielding it."

Hisagi was surprised and said," Interesting, your Lord sound like a wise man." He is! Lord Skullak it the most powerful and horrible of all the Espada," said Findor. "He cares very much about his fraccions and trained us to reach our full potential!"

"I see, that quite interesting," said Hisagi. "If you like you can leave if you like." "Hell No!" yelled Findor. "Lord Skullak has gave me an important mission and I will not fail!" Findor point his remaining large claw and charge a massive cero. "TAKE THIS!" Findor fired it, but Hisagi counter my swing one of his scythe at the cero.

It cut throw the cero and wrapped around Findor's right arm. "Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" A corse of electricity when throw the chain and shocked Findor. After it was over Findor was burned up a bit. Hisagi release Findor and he left to the ground.

He was barely conscience and heard Hisgai said, "As strong as a captain? Sorry pal, but you weren't close enough." After that Findor fell unconscious. Before anything else happen one of the pillar got destroyed. Every one of the Soul Reaper looked surprised at to know who lose.

Then the everyone heard Yumichika yeling Ikkku's name, knowing he was defeated. Skullak smirked and said, "That's one!" Knowing Poww succeeded.

Yumichika then started to go to the destroyed pillar, but Hisagi stopped him. Telling him that he was no match for who ever defeated Ikkaku. Yumichika didn't care and threaten Hisagi if he did get out of his way. Then he was knocked out by Kira and thought a 5th seat shouldn't talk to a lieutenant like that.

Meanwhile the pillar was glowing, then the real town was starting return. Poww was looking down at the defeated Ikkaku. "This bald guy acted like he was hiding some type of hidden power," said Poww. " Oh well, it doesn't matter now since he's dead."

Ikkaku revealed that he was still alive and kept on fighting. "It's pointless," said Poww, but Ikkaku used flash step to attack for behind with his broke shikai. Poww simply blocked the strike with his bare hand. Poww grabbed Ikkaku's leg and slam him into the ground. Poww was able to punch again, but Ikkaku blocked with his broke shikai, which broke more becuase of Poww's strength. Ikkaku try to attack again, but Poww blast him with a cero.

Then Poww stepped on Ikkaku's back and said, "If you want to live you will show me this secret power you are hide. Show it! Tell me you understand, your going to die if you don't!" "I understand NOTHING!" yelled Ikkaku. "You think I have some secret power? I have not such thing and even if I did I wouldn't use it on a weakling like you."

"I see," said Poww. "Then it seems you the true fool to think you could be ever be able to defeat me. I'm the second most powerful fraccion that serve Lord Skullak, Arrancar 25 Choe Neng Poww!" Poww then lifted his foot up to crush Ikkaku and said, "Farewell you fool."

Then suddenly punched Poww and send him crashing into a building. The one who attacked was Sajin Komamura. He called of his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, who used some small black pillars to stop the real town from returning.

Then they heard Poww laughing and reappeared before the captain. "I really felt that one Soul Reaper," said Poww cracking his neck. "Or should I said little doggy. Anyway it was a good punch, but not as good as my. You see this is what I call a real punch." Poww punched Komamura and send him flying, which shocked both Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku.

"Tell me did you fell that one? I thought you did," said Poww. "As long we are on the subject. Let me show you my best punch." Poww grabbed into his sleeve and put out his Zanpakuto. He draw it and said, Breathe, Calderon!"

The blade of his Zanpakutō glows, then it dissolves. During his release, Poww's whole body begins to swell rapidly as he balloons into a gigantic creature that is roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos with a tear-shaped body and stature similar to that of an ape, further giving highlight to his size. His Hollow mask fragments disappear, which is replaced by a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending through his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale), while his arms and legs are covered with large black bands.

"I should smash you all to pieces, but at the moment its to much trouble," said Poww. Ikkaku still want to fight, but Tetsuzaemon grabbed him and ran. "I feel heavy and so weary," said Poww. "But is don't matter and can't be helped. Lord Skullak has gave me orders!"

Poww raised his arm and smashed down to the two Soul Reaper. They were barely able to dodge. The two got in an argument as Tetsuzaemon question Ikkaku about having a hidden power. Tetsuzaemon grabbed Ikkaku again and ran off.

Poww found them and slowly went after them. Poww throw another punch, but Komamura appears and stopped it. Then surprising he was able to flip Poww in his release form.

Poww got back up and laughed. "I got a surprised for you. That had no effect," said Poww. "Though I will said that I was surprised that you a maggot was able to throw me a fraccion of Lord Skullak. You lowly maggot have the will to define Lord Skullak. It's so unbelievable that is make me want to yawnnn!"

Poww opened his mouth wide and charge a green cero. "Then aloud me to shut your mouth for you," said Komamura. He drawn his sword and said, "Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Then a giant samurai warrior appeared and deflected Poww's cero. That shocked Poww along.

Poww then send several punches at the Bankai, but it blocked them with a single hand. The Bankai attacked and punch Poww in the stomach send him fly back a bit.

"Damn you!" cured Poww. Poww grabbed on the Bankai and had it where he wanted it. Poww charge a cero and blast the Bankai. The Bankai got one of its arm free and pushed Poww cero back into his mouth and blow up in it.

Poww fell to his knees. "What the hell! It can't be!" said Poww. "What a minute, something wrong? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU?" "Oh that right I haven't introduced myself. I am captain of 7th squad, Sajin Komamura. Sadly you were right, I'm just a lowly maggot." The Bankai slam its blade on Poww destroy him completely.

All the Soul Reaper looked shocked and impressed. Komarmura sheathed his sword and his Bankai disappeared. Meanwhile, Skullak was clutching his fist and was very mad. "Aisslinger, Avirama, Findor, Poww!" he said. "How dare you, you Soul Reaper scum!"

**The battle of the four pillars are over. Skullak is angered to see his fraccions being defeated. Next time it's Ggio and Demoura turn to face Soifon and Omaeda. With they succeed? Find out next time!**

**So please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Tiger and Giant

**Final Battle**

_The Tiger and the Giant! _

There was a moment of silent of the Arrancar's side. Both Ggio and Demoura were shocked to their comrades defeated. "They dead?" asked Demoura. "Damn those Soul Reapers!" said Ggio.

Skullak had his head down and a shadow covering over his eyes. He was clutching his fists and a thin dark aqua was glowing around him. He took a step forward and both Ggio and Demoura saw this.

They both got to their knees and bowed. "My Lord please don't worry," said Ggio. "We will eliminate the enemy, so please sir remain calm." Then everyone flash step or sonido and pick out a opponents to face.

"So who are you going to kill?" asked Soifon with her lieutenant Omaeda by her side as the two were standing behind the two fraccion. "Are you going to fight are men down there or mean killing all of us? What the matter the cat got your tongue? I will start by getting rid of you two first, though I'm going to get rid of you not matter what." As Soifon drew her blade, but Ggio smirked at that.

"Crash Them!" said Skullak. "Its up to you. Kill this fools and revenge your fellow comrades! I wish to walk the path of victory and glory. How tell this fool who you are and serve!" "Sir, we are the fraccion of his Lord Skullak Tuma!" said Ggio and Demoura. "We will crash all to dare to face us, revenge our comrade, and will walk the path of victory and glory on the battlefield my Lord!"

The head captain also did his own speech and yelled attack! Then all round the battlefield clashed blade with each other. The sound out battle was heard as the sound of blade clashed.

Ggio was facing Soifon even at the moment, while Demoura was pushing Omaeda back, but he kick Demoura is the stomach and made to land on a building. Demoura glare mad to Omaeda, while he was smirking.

The two got into a sword lock and Demoura was pushing Omadea back with one had on his sword. Omaeda slowly start to push Demoura back, but he said, "Fighting you is pathetic!" He knocked Omaeda away, but he land fine. Then Demoura came roaring at Omaeda as he attack.

Nearby, Ggio saw it and said, "You second in command is getting owned by Demoura over there." "So what? Someone like him who only care about money, food, and family business," said Soifon. "He should get beat up a bit. It would be a good lesson for him."

Then the two used flash step and soindo to battle each other and their speed was even. "I must said that quite cold of you," said Ggio. "I like that is women that are skilled and beautiful." Ggio kicked Soifon, but she dodge and wrap one of her legs around his and use the other to kick Ggio, while broke his left mask fang.

She made an energy triangle and said, " Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen!" Three point hit Ggio on his arms and middle of his body, trapping his on a building. "It's all over!" said Soifon. "To bad I didn't get your name of a good-looking guy like you." She held her sword out and said, "Sting of enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" As get Zanpakuto turn into a black gantlet, with a golden stringer on it.

"Nigeki Kessatsu! That's Suzumebachi's special ability," said Soifon. "What your tell me, if I get hit by that twice I'm final?" asked Ggio. "You just need to find out," said Soifon as she charge at Ggio. Then Ggio held his hand out a charged a rose-colored cero, which destroyed the building behind him and free himself.

He sonido behind her, but she blocked his strike. "Your to soft for an assassin," said Ggio. "Maybe you do have a weapon that can finish an opponent with two strike. What announce it, not just use it? With flash step this battle would be over already over my now. That's what I or anyone in my family would have done."

Ggio kept striking at Soifon and giving her problems. "How do it feel to be on the defective?" asked Ggio as he kept on attacking. He speed was help him and Ggio got a kick in at the captain. "What's the matter? No opening to attack me?" asked Ggio. "Hm, you sure talk to much," said Soifon, while make Ggio scowl.

With Omaeda, he was slam his sword multiple time at Demoura, but wasn't able to piece his hierro. While Demoura was standing their was a bored look. After Omaeda finished, he was already out of breath.

"Hey, tried already?" asked Demoura. "What?" said Omaeda. "You no match for me, Arrancar 18 Demoura Zodd. You better do something or I'll crush you." "You got a big mouth," said Omaeda. "Watch and learn. I'll going to take you down without my use of my shikai or my ultimate move."

Omaeda attacked again, but once again they were useless. Demoura yawn and said, "Time up!" He punched Omaeda and send him crashing on a building. "You dead?" asked Demoura and show he was still alive. "How boring," said Demoura. "Me hope to fight someone stronger, but me stuck with weak fat man."

"What did you say?" asked Omaeda. "Are you blind or stupid. That's it your just jealous! You just big and ugly, no wonder." "What you say?" said Demoura not to pleased. "Don't play dumb with me," said Omaeda. "You suffering for a case of inferiority complex. It's someone that looks bad try to put down someone that looks good or someone that has no money put down someone that is wealthy."

"That right," said Demoura. "Who is the handsome man who's rich?" As Demoura was looking around. "Are you also an idiot too being big and ugly too?" asked Omeada. "What!" growled Demoura. "Come on all you need to do is open you eyes," said Omaeda. "Just think about it. Are you so blind that I have to spell in out for you? I'm the rich man. I have a good style and good looking too." As Omaeda showing off his rings, while Demoura tilt his head to the side.

Back with Ggio, he said, "I talk too much?" "Oh yea! Do all good looking arrancar talk this much in battle?" asked Soifon. "Ha I might talk a bit while fighting weak opponent or beautiful women," said Ggio. "Interesting, so to shut you up is to make his battle more difficult for you," said Soifon. "And believe me, I saying this is something I'm willing to do. My second in command talks enough between the both of you."

"What's your point?" asked Ggio. "I just prefer the quite ones better," said Soifon. "Then I'll just shut your mouth too," said Ggio. He attacked, but she dodged and strike, but he blocked it. She flash step and kicked Ggio in the face. He recovered, but Soifon came at him. Ggio dodged with sonido and said, "If you think I can't keep up with your speeds, then you underestimate me!" said Ggio coming down with another strike.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I talking to much for you again," asked Ggio. He kept on striking. Then Ggio kicked Soifon again and she crashed into a building.

"Disappointing, is that all you got?" said Ggio. "Your the captain of the second squad, the squad the leads the stealth force. I hear that squad handle assassins in it. So far I'm not impress by your technique or is this the best the Soul Society got. Oh, be the way when we meet you said you did not have time to get my name. Guess what, I'm going to tell you." Then Ggio throw his sword up and said, " I'm Lord Skullak's fraccion, arrancar 26 Ggio Vega and here another name you should hear as well," as Ggio caught his sword and said, "Bite off, Tigre Estoque," as he was releasing his sword.

Menwhile with Omaeda, he was still running his mouth off. "Let me explain something to you," said Omaeda. "A good looking man his born from a successful family and environment. Truth is to a poor man like you it's to confusing." "You talk to much," said Demoura. "Shut up and fight me fat man." "Stop calling me that," said Omaeda. "I'm not fat, I'm full body. It shows how rich someone is. It's different from an ugly man like you look."

"You're the most biggest and annoyness man ever," said Demoura. "Right back at you," said Omaeda. "What ever you said to me goes back to you." "You brain damage?" asked Demoura. "Me will crash you permanently."

"Say what? That big talk for someone a dumb as you," said Omaeda. Demoura the held his Zanpauto out. "You lack style and you clothes are bad," said Omaeda. "You should get a makeover before you..." Before he could finish Demoura said, "Crush, Elefante Hombre!" He grew twice his size and his arms become longer. He came down before Omaeda and punched at him.

Omaeda barely dodged and said, "Damn it! This guys alway using sneaky transformation. How did he become so giant? All I got to fight him is just his sword." Then Demoura punched Omaeda and send him crashing into the street. Omaeda crawled out, then Demoura came down. "This my release form's power. It called Centrar los Puños, which allow me to force my spiritual power into my fists. So I can crash you!"

Omaeda was able to dodge Demoura before he crushed him beneath his feet. Omaeda ran, but Demoura went after him still try to punch him. "That It!" roared Demoura. "Run fat man run!" "Who are you calling fat?"said Omaeda. "I told you I'll full body. Beside you're not that faster either." "No matter," said Demoura. "Me still more stronger then you to crash." As Demoura was still punching at Omaeda.

"There not way I'm going to fight him like this," said Omaeda. Then his started to run up a building. "What the?" said Demoura. "Ha ha, you might be good at chasing me in a street, but I bet you not good at climbing up tall building," said Omaeda. "Later loser!" Then Demoura grabbed onto the building and used his powerful arms to launch himself to where Omaeda way. This made Omaeda's eyes pop out. "What you say?" said Demoura.

Back with Soifon, she was looking up at Ggio in his Resurreccion. He becomes more tiger-like. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead. His Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet becomes fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gains long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end.

"Here I go," said Ggio as he charged at Soifon. She jumped away, but Ggio still can after here attacking. "Are you planning on fight or stand there analyzing my moves?" asked Ggio. "What it's not to said it's not part of my technique," said Soifon. "Find keep it up if that the way you want to play it," said Ggio, while still attacking.

Then he almost hit Soifon, but he dodged his blade strike. Soifon was still analyzing Ggio move as he was using his new speed and power against her, but she was still able to block or dodge his moves.

Back with Omaeda, he was complaining about Demoura being able to reach him. "Good lesson," said Demoura. "No judge person on their appears." He punched at Omaeda, who barely dodge. Then Demoura upper cut him, which hit. "Now your mine! Enfocar Ponche!" He force his power in to his fist and came at Omaeda with his attack.

Then suddenly Omaeda flash step of Demoura's attack. He then was above Demoura and had his sword pointed at the giant. "I'm not running away any more," said Omaeda. "How you do that?" asked Demoura. "Who do you think you were dealing with?" asked Omaeda. "What?" asked Demoura."

"Im the Lieutenant of Squad 2 and the head of stealth force second unit know as patrol troops. My name is Marechiyo Omaeda. If you knew about the stealth force, you know that I'm not that slow. "You play me?" roared Demoura. "Damn You!" He reached out to grab Omaeda, but he flash step above Demoura and said, "Smash 'em, Gegetsuburi!" His skikai became a spike ball connected to a chain and he nailed Demoura.

Meanwhile Ggio and Soifon were still clashing with each other. Ggio got another kicked in and send Soifon crashing into a building. "Looks like my attack are start to have an effect on you," said Ggio. "I understand why you didn't fight all that time. Your were analyzing my moves , looking for some type of weaken. I knew your were doing that, but deep inside you knew you could come up with some type of way to defeat me. But I haven't shown you all my move yet. So don't comfortable think you have me figured out. I still have some trick left."

Omaeda pulled his shikai away from Demoura and resealed it. "YES, I WON!" he yelled. He went other to an unconscious Demoura who had his tongue sticking out and was stepping on him. "Ha, how you like that?" said Omaeda. "You got what you deserved. " He grabbed Demoura's tongue and continued, "Mock me will you. See what happens. You think you were smart huh? You with those wield long arms. Maybe I should brake them."

Suddenly Demoura's tongue wrapped around Omaeda, which shocked him. Demoura was glaring up at Omaeda with anger in his red eyes. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong," said Omaeda. "I alway admire man with big and long strong arms. I wish I had ones like that." "That so, then me should make your like mine," said Demoura as he was stretching Omaeda's arms.

"No please don't," beg Omaeda. "I was joking, if you don't stop you'll stretch them." "Like this?" said Demoura stretching Omaeda arms out more. "Please stop!" said Omaeda as he was still begging.

Then something hit Demoura and it shattered the left side of his mask revealing half of his face. Omaeda was let on and wonder what happen and saw his captain glaring at Ggio, who was standing above her grinning.

"Captain, are you Ok?" asked Omaeda. "Are you fine, what happen? By the look for thing you injured Captain!" "Shut Up?" she said throwing a brick in Omaeda's face. "Don't make a big fuss about it. You're annoying me."

"But Captain..." started Omaeda. "Turning your back on an enemy any time during battle inexcusable," said Soifon. "Even if you see you leader on down." As she looked at Ggio, while he was waiting patient and grinning.

"But ma'am what subordinate would not to his fallen superiors side?" asked Omaeda. "You are my captain. Beside..._ 'that guy must be powerful to put the captain in this position.' _I strong think we fight his opponent together."

"Do I heard compassion or loyalty to your superior?" asked Soifon. "That not it at all!" said Omaeda. "Its just..." "Its just what?" askd Soifon. "I really been try my best to ignore your arrogant additive, but your repay my debt by insulting me even more. Stand back, you in my way."

Then Ggio attack and destroy the roof of the building they were on. "You done saying you goodbye to your weak lieutenant?" asked Ggio. "And why would I do something like that?" asked Soifon. "It's because you about to die soon!" said Ggio. "If I did die, it would serve no purpose at all," said Soifon. "Then least get started!" said Ggio.

As they continued to fight, Omaeda was complaining about trying to help. As he watched the fight, Omaeda thought they were even, but saw the Ggio was pushing Soifon back. He wanted to help, but he now his captain and would just yell on him.

So he decided to not to help. "That right?" said a voice. "Yea damn right!" said Omaeda. "Forgot me!" roared Demoura. He used his Lengua Tronco to ramming his tongue into Omaeda and send him crashing into a building, which collapsed on him.

"Worried about your lackey after all," said Ggio seeing Soifon's expression before he attack her. "If I was worried about my subordinates , then I would never stop," said Soifon. "Ready? Then you don't need to worry much longer," said Ggio. "Why's that?" asked Soifon. "Because he will be dead very soon," answered Ggio. "Oh well, that his problem," said Soidfon. "He's just too weak." "He he, you truly are a cold one captain."

"Uh, me might of should hold back a bit," said Demoura. "No funny when one and done, but the fat loser was annoying me." "Well, you don't have anyone to worried about now," said Ggio. "I time for use to final our fight too." "I wasn't worry," said Soifon. "I have on such feeling for the subordinates in my squad and beside..."

Below Omaeda came out of a pick of rumble. "Damn you!" said Demoura. "I have such good luck," said Omaeda. "I don't now why, but since I was a kid my body as always been sturdy. Maybe because use rich are build to handle most thing poor people can't. "Me shut your big mouth now," said Demoura.

He attacked with his Enfocar Ponche, but Omaeda blocked it with his shikai. Omaeda swing his shikai around him and Demoura said, "That no stop me. Los Puños de Bala!" Demoura charge balas in his fists and charged at Omaeda. He punched at him, but his shikai was still able to blocked Demoura's attacks.

"Come on, what happen?" asked Omaeda. "Where did you tough talk go? Now I'm fighting back you look scared. Then table have turn. You here that captain." Ggio was still pushing Soifon back and kicked her. He used his Misil Diente and trapped Soifon on a building with his mask fangs.

Omaeda was wondering what his captain was doing. Then Demoura sneaked his tongue at Omaeda and got is wrapped about his foot. He swung Omaeda around hitting a building and then slam him onto the ground.

"Looks like our roles have switched Captain of Squad Two," said Ggio. "And it looks like you second in command is down too, but you will not life to see the end." "How you like that!" said Demoura. "Damn you!" said Omaeda try to get his foot free. "Useless!" roared Demoura. "You no get away. Look like you boss die before you die."

Demoura held his hand out and charged a light yellow cero. "Time to Die," said Demoura as he retract his tongue back. "Point black hit will kill you!"

"Now I think about it, I did tell you my name," said Ggio. "But I never got your name beautiful. Oh well it doesn't matter. Now die!" As Ggio charge for the finishing blow, Omaeda suddenly appeared blocking Ggio's strike.

"You're in the way," said Ggio. "What is this, you can appear out of no way?" Then Omaeda grabbed Ggio. "Got you!" said Omaeda. "Wait, didn't Demoura kill you?" "Demoura? Oh you mean the giant guy," said Omaeda. "I use his own strength against him to nail him." Ggio looked a bit surprised to heard he was about to knock Demoura down.

"Anyway Captain I got him," said Omaeda. "So now its you chance." "Her chance? You can't be serious," said Ggio as her charge a cero in his hand. "Now disappear!" But before he could fire it, Soifon kicked Ggio and knocked him into a building.

Soifon then questioned Omaeda for saving her. Soifon told him she was holding back to see the strength of an arrancar's Resurreccion is to prepare herself for her next battle against the Espada. She was now bored of him away of him limits.

Omaeda then complained he was try to help and calling her cold names. She then punch him in the face and told him to alway attack a opponent of behind like what she taught and explain the way of the stealth force.

Soifon told Omaeda that his opponent was still alive and to finish him. Ggio got up and Soifon appeared before him telling Ggio the she will show him a true assassination.

Meanwhile, Demoura was in a rage crashing everything in his way to kill Omaeda. "You Die! I Kill and Crash you into nothing!" roared Demoura. He was able to knock Omaeda down. Demoura jumped at him and came with a full power Enfocar Ponche. "You Die Now!"

But before his attack hit, Omaeda flash step away. "Where you go?" said Demoura looking around. Omaeda was above glowing with purple spiritual energy about him. Tell him he let himself to get hit. "You mean you let him hit you?" asked Demoura. "You done!" said Omaeda using his full power to smash Demoura.

With Ggio, he was surprised to sense Demoura being defeated. Even though his wasn't that smart, he was still strong. "So you're going to show me a true assassination? Interesting!" said Ggio. "What I take back what I said before," said Soifon. "Someone an you level would not be able to see it."

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME!" yelled Ggio. "I'll shown you what true power is!" He then was glowing his spiritual energy and forces himself into another transformation into a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast. In this form his muscle mass increases greatly with the white parts of his original look become a brown color. He gains a small blond mane around his neck. His entire forearms and hands are replaced with large blades. While the red stripes on his face become more prominent with a widows peak running down the bridge of his nose. Even his braid becomes longer.

"Behold Tigre Estoque's true battle form! Tigre Estoque El Sable!" But before Ggio could do anything, Soifon was standing behind him. "Sorry, but the victims that are sting by my Suzumebachi's twice are finished," said Soifon. "But I'm betting you only felt one."

Ggio then did remember seeing it. His battle form faded away and looked at Soifon. "Damn you!" he said before falling out of the shy and crashing into the ground.

"Yea you did it Captain incredible!" said Omaeda. "So Suzumebachi work even if it don't sting twice in the same place?" "It did," said Soifon. "I hit him in his right lung from the front and the back. But enough already, we don't have time to talk."

Then a powerful spiritual force came at them. "A new opponent," smirked Soifon. "Don't say anything that will mess me up." "Right!" said Omaeda. "Also follow me closely, so you don't get in the way." Omaeda understand what Soifon meant and both were ready. While not to close them Skullak was looking at them with anger in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the remaining fraccion fight. Rangiku Matsumoto was have a hard time against Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun. They were over powering her, until Momo Hinamori came in to help. She was able to injured the three fraccions with her shikai and Kido.

Then the three used their Resurreccion Cierva, Leona, and Anaconda. The used their Quimera Parca and unleashed their pet called Ayon. It then defeated the two lieutenant easily in two moves.

Then Kira and Hisagi came in to help. Kira started to heal the injured, while Hisagi fought Ayon, but was useless. Ayon power was to great for Hisagi as he was being crushed in Ayon's grip. Even Tetsuzaemon try to help, but got blasted by a cero.

Then Ayon was able to finish the all until it was in the chest by none other then the Head Captain Yamamoto himself. He was disappointed at his own troop by make his come out to the frontline.

Ayon then started to slam his hand onto its wound try to close it. Then it roared anger and his wounded heal up. Ayon used its El Martillo to grow double in size and its right arm became giant.

Ayon attacked Yamamoto, but it was useless. The head captain them sided Ayon in half with one move, but the creature still didn't stay dowm. Ayon's left half got back and attacked, but Yamamoto incinerated in into nothing.

The fraccion fraccions charge at Yamamoto and he honorer them to fight him with one arm. So he gave them a 'light' burning and defeated them which about a problem.

Harribel sense this and like Skullak become mad to see her fraccions defeated. She then unzipped her jacket and revealed her number three tattoo. She charged at Hitsugaya, who use his Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru, but that did stop Harribel from attack.

Nearby, Starrk was watching thing and said, "You Soul Reaper are quite strong." "Well, thank you," said Kyoraku. "I was hoping I could just play around with you some more while everyone else finished their fights, but it doesn't look like that's gonna to happen," said Starrk. "Glad to hear it," said Kyoraku.

"Out of the three of you the woman is the number three right?" asked Kyoraku, but Starrk remain silent. "I'll said your brown hair friend over there is number one because I'm hoping your number two." "I see," said Starrk. "Skullak used to be the first." Then Starrk remove his glove and revealed his number one tattoo. "Until I came in and become the first." Kyoraku sighed knowing this was going to be a tough battle and the two lazy grinned at each other before clashing again.

Soifon was still foolishly smile, while Skullak glared at her. "Lets go!" she said with a small grin. Skullak then smirked and unleashed his black spiritual power. Harribel unleashed her yellow and Starrk unleashed his blue. The Espada were ready to fight seriously to finish this battle once and for all.

**There you go. The fraccions are all defeated and the Espada are ready to fight now. Next time will most force on the battle against Soifon and Skullak. Will she be able to fight this powerful Espada or will her pride and arrogance will stand in her way and lead her to defeat.**

**So please review and thanks for reading. **


	5. Skullak vs Soifon

**Final Battle**

_Battle Begin: Skullak vs Soifon!_

The battle between the Captain and Espada have start, but the Soul Reaper Captain look already tired. Harribel was blasting Hitsugaya with her Ola Azul, while Kyotaku and Starrk were still going at it. Skullak was looking as Soifon with a bored expression.

"How sad," said Skullak. "You haven't even make me move a single step." Skullak grabbed the hilt of sword and finally drew it. "So which one of you wants to be cut down by my blade first?" Omaeda then asked Soifon if it was time, but she question what he was saying and he said they use Gentei Kaijo.

"What is? You got another trick left?" asked Skullak. "That right!" said Omaeda. "When we will use it your be going down." "Interesting! Then go head and use it," said Skullak. "I will make his battle a lot more interesting." Sadly Soifon told Omaeda that they didn't use Gentei Kaijo before coming and are already fighting at full strength.

Meanwhile, Harribel was overpowering Hitsugaya and got bored. So she unleashed her Resurreccion. She cut down Hitsugaya, but he use an ice clone to trick her.

Their battle raged on. It was ice vs water and they seem to be even, though Hitsugaya to a bit more damaged then Harribel. Harribel manipulation of water gave Hitsugaya trouble, but his power over ice help and the battle was going back and forth. He realized that he had no choice and had to use his ultimate attack, but found out he couldn't be because his comrades were too close by.

He used Sennen Hyoro and trapped Harribel in an ice prison. Though it didn't work and Harribel absorbed it. She unleashed a powerful Cascada and Hitsugaya used his Ryusenka to stop it, but it cost him a lot of damage.

Harribel respect Hitsugaya a bit of his sacrifice too protect his friends. Hitsugaya stood again and regenerated his Bankai's damaged wing. Then the dark clouds appeared and he explain that his Hyorinmaru was the most powerful ice Zanpakuto there was.

Hitsugaya unleashed his most powerful attack Hyoten Hyakkaso. A hole in the shy open and snow was coming out. Before Harribel could counter, the snowflakes hit her a bloomed into ice flowers. So Harribel was then in a larger ice flower shaped pillar.

Skullak looked over at it and said, "Harribel being defeated by an opponent at that level? Impossible!" Soifon saw her chance and went at Skullak, but he saw her. Skullak swung his blade and blasted his Cero Hoji de Corte at her, but she dodged. Though the blast did destroyed several building.

Soifon then kicked at Skullak, but his tilted his head to the side to dodged it, which surprised Soifon. Skullak swung his blade again, but Soifon flash step away before getting hit. "What the hell is with his guy?" said Omaeda. "Not only is he strong, but he was able to dodged the captain's attack. Also was that a cero her fired a few moments again? I really hope I not need to fire him."

"You don't need to worry," said Soifon. "I don't expect you to help out. So stay out of my way." Soifon then thought, "_How did he dodged the kick? I need to try again to find out."_ Soifon charged at Skullak again and flash step behind him to do a roundhouse kick, but before her attack hit Skullak. He grabbed Soifon's foot, swing her around, and throw her into a building.

"Captain are you Ok?" asked Omaeda. "Calm down, I'm find," said Soifon. _"Though how did he do that. It's impossible of someone to be about to stop my move, with my spiritual pressure is being suppressed. Is controlling gravity or does he have the ability to directly influence my muscles or my motor coordination?"_

"Can't figure it out?" said Skullak. "Think I have some type of power right? Then let me tell you, I have no such thing." Soifon looked surprised to heard that. "Then tell me tell you this, each Esapda represents an Aspect of Death," said Skullak. "In other words, this roots causes eventually cause all humans to die. As Espada, they also represent our power, ideology, purpose of being, beliefs, are reason for existence, and at times related to our abilities. Solitude, Sacrifice, Sorrow, Nothingness, Despair, Destruction, Pride, Love, Dignity, Madness, Greed, and Rage. My is Loneliness, the powerful painful one of all. You see I almost alway hold back my power so it would hurt my fraccions, but before of you and his fellow worthless Soul Reaper did to them, I'm not holding anymore. You see I'm using 25% of my power now. The reason your move don't work is because the different and skills and power between us."

Soifon looked shocked to hear that. Skullak held out his left hand and said, "You see!" Then Skullak was next to Soifon and he stabbed his blade into the building. He was holding onto Soifon's left arm. Then his twisted it and made a loud snap, before he let it go. Soifon held in the pain, while she and Omaeda jumped away.

Soifon looked at her body arm and said, "Impossible! How can he be able to broken a whole arm in one move!" "Can't understand?" asked Skullak. "That how a battle is, the strong alway overpower the weak even if they have some special ability of power. For now on, your mind will not understand until this battle ends." Skullak than suddenly appeared before Soifon using his amazing speed and asked, "Are you prepared to die now?"

Skullak was about to strike when he saw Gegetsuburi coming at him. "How boring," said Skullak tilting his blade to the side and block it. That aloud Soifon to flash step away.

The captain isn't your only opponent!" said Omaeda. "My such big words coming from a weak lieutenant like you," said Skullak. "But your words have no sound be bravery in them." "Shut Up!"said Omaeda. _"Though he's right. There's no way can take him on."_

"Captain I got your back," said Omaeda. "So didn't worry." "Cut the act!" said Soifon. "I'm aware of what you really thinking. You think if you take a position outside his range your be in a safe spot where no danger and you total lack of strength would leave me wide open of behind."

"How you think of such a thing," said Omaeda. "I'll do it. It show how strong I'm. After all I'm a lieutenant." "I see. Then I have a plan," said Soifon. Then they are to come up with a plan.

"Are you two done with your planning?" asked Skullak. "I'm a master strategist and the there are hardly anyone who can out plan me, but I'll give you a try. Please make it interesting for me this time."

Then Omaeda charged at Skullak, but the Espada pointed his sword to him. Then Omaeda flash step away and appeared above. "From above." Skullak point his sword up, but Omaeda flash step away. "I'll not let you get me that easy," said Omaeda.

"From behind? No is one a decoy," said Skullak. He looked down see Soifon coming at him. "So below! How simple mind and predictable! Some like this I've use several time with my own fraccions."

Skullak fired his Cero Hoji de Corte at Soifon, but it turned out to be an after image of her. Is surprised Skullak a bit. Then Omaeda came at Skullak on his right to hit him with his shikai. Skullak reached his left hand to Omaeda to grab him.

Omaeda then remembered what the Espada did to Soifon. Skullak didn't get him, but Omaeda cowardly ran away. "You Idiot!" yelled Soifon. Then Skullak appeared by her left side with his hand on her shoulder.

"That was pathetic," said Skullak as he backhanded Soifon and made her fall onto a building's roof. "A most interesting and impressive plan," said Skullak. "Using your second in command to deliver the final bow instead of you. I'll give you credit for it. I would ever use the plan with my own fraccions, however unlike them, your lieutenant didn't have the courage to go all the way with it."

"Forgive me captain!" said Omaeda. "I should have know that you would be able to do anything," said Soifon. "Run as fast you can." She left to fight Skullak, but Omaeda grinned his teeth.

Soifon kicked at Skullak, but he sonido behind her. He was about to grab her, but flash step away into an alleyway. She moved until she was below Skulalk and came up at him with an axe kick, but he just sonido out of the move.

Then Skullak appeared in front of her and held his hand out to grab her around the neck. Soifon moved back out of his grip. She charged again, but Skullak sonido to dodge. She came down with a kick, but Skullak grabbed her foot and toss her on a roof.

Is that it?" asked Skullak. "Is that all the strength a captain has? How boring and disappointing!" Skullak raised his blade and was ready to strike the final blow.

Then before his blade hit, Omaeda appeared and blocked Skullak's strike with his shikai. Pushing his blade back, Omaeda came at Skullak with a strong swing. Skullak held his hand out to grab Omaeda, but he dunked under his grip and swug. This force Skullak to sonido away from getting hit.

"Are you Ok Cpatian?" asked Omaeda. "What are you doing her?" asked Soifon. "I thought you ran away." "How can you think of that," said Omaeda. "Like I said, I'm the lieutenant of Squad Two and it's my duty to help you."

"So you both decided to fight me more serious now," said Skullak. He held his blade out before him. "Its time for me to end this. I will show you what true power is!" As he surround himself in black reisastu.

_'I am now as instrument of violence. _

_I am a vessel of invincibility. _

_I cannot leave this undecided stepping down to battle another day. _

_Remember me for all time this determination is a vital part of me. _

_Surrender now or be counted with the endless massed that I will Defeat. _

_Come on bring it, Don't sing it, Better believe it.'_

"Battle, Gladiador!" Then he was covered with an intense amount of black reiastu. Both Soifon and Omaeda sense the power. Omaeda felt his legs weakening, while Soifon looked in shocked. _"How can is guy generate so much power?'_ though Soifon.

Then the smoke clear Skullak revealed his Resurreccion. He was now wearing white gladiator armor. His remain helmet became a full gladiator helmet to cover the top of his head. He hold a saw blade shield in his left hand and in his right hand holds a large red gladiator sword.

_'Broken down till your hope has died. Beat down till victory's mine! _

_Stand up and show me some pride and now are you ready? _

_I'm one with the warrior inside. My dominance can't be denied! _

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight! As I look upon you through the Warrior's eyes. _

_Now, I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time!'_

"What is that form!" said Soifon starring at Skullak. She looked into his blue eyes that were blazing like a fire. Soifon felt hopeless, like what ever she would be it was be helpless to win. She was feeling fear! Something she hasn't expresses for so many years.

_'I can't be told to compromise this. They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet. _

_A most formidable reminder! They will Speak my Name for Eternity!_

_I have no need of and guidance. I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief! _

_Seen through the warrior's eyes! I never need to question how to defeat You! _

_Come on bring it, Don't sing it, Better believe it.'_

Then Skullak took a few steps forward. The roof beneath his shoes started to crumble away. "Look at that," said Soifon. "The roof this shattering around him! How is this possible?"

"Like I told you before I alway keep my power level down so my fraccions don't get hurt," said Skullak. "You see now that I'm now using 50% of my power. Not even a building's roof can with stand my power and will crumble away against my power." As Skullak held his hand out before him.

_'Broken down till your hope has died. Beat down till victory's mine! _

_Stand up and show me some pride and now are you ready? _

_I'm one with the warrior inside. My dominance can't be denied! _

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight! As I look upon you through the Warrior's eyes. _

_Now, I can see the Fear that will ensure my Victory this Time!'_

"Is guy, what his planning?" said Omaeda as he charged at Skullak. "No you fool! Stop!" yelled Soifon. Skullak watched bored as Omaeda came, but Soifon kicked his off to the side. "You fool you not match against him!" said Soifon. "Neither are you captain!" said Skullak.

_'You can't hide now! I am the Warrior! _

_So decide now, How they'll remember you! Do not hide now. _

_Act like a Warrior! Show your Pride Now! Solidify your place in time. _

Skullak then held his left arm back and said, "Escudo Sierra en Rotacon!" Then he released it and it became a buzzsaw. _"He threw his shield!"_ thought Soifon surprised. As it came at her, she move to the side and dodge it.

"Ha you missed," said Soifon smirking. Skullak did looks worried at all. He held his hand out and wave it. Soifon was confused on was he was doing, then realize. She turned her head and looked behind her.

She saw the shield coming back at her. _"It turned around like a boomerang!"_ She try to dodge it the best she could, but it was too later. The buzzsaw shield sliced of most her broken left arm and her cry of pain were heard.

_'I'm one with the warrior inside. My dominance can't be denied! _

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight! As I look upon you through the Warrior's eyes. _

_Now, I can see the Fear that will ensure my Victory this Time!'_

Skullak grabbed his shield and point his sword out. He charge his black cero and vaporized the falling lim. Omaeda return to his captain, while she was holding her stump of a left arm.

"How interesting!" said Skullak grinning. "It seems that you Soul Reapers are afeard of dyeing a true honorable warrior's death!

_'I'm the one with the Warrior inside! The Evidence can't be Denied. _

_The Entire World will stare into this Battlefield tonight! As I stand before you with a Warrior's Heart! _

_Now I can feel the strength that will Ensure my Victory this Time!'_

**The battle has begone. Skullak has unleashed his Resurreccion and has overpowered Soifon and took her left arm. Will she be about to win or will she be destroy my Skullak emends power. **

**Also the theme song I played for Skullak is Warrior by Disturbed. I think it's a prefect theme for him. So please review and get ready for more action.**


	6. Soifon's One Shot

**Final Battle**

_Skullak's Power! Soifon's One Shot!_

"How interesting" said Skullak grinning. "It seems that you Soul Reapers are afeard of dyeing a true honorable warrior's death!"

"Are you all right captain?" asked Omaeda. "Back up Omaeda," said Soifon. Skullak was still watching them smiling. _"This guy is very powerful,"_ thought Omaeda. _"I faced my share a tough opponents, but no one like him. Is guy is probably just as strong as Aizen. We can't get near or use long range attack him. With that shield of his, he can block our attack, but he can can also throw and make it into a buzzsaw, which he seem he can control and bring it back to himself like a boomerang. Then there his blade, it has be powerful and also will being about to fire ceros from it, it would be difficult to do anything to him. Though that not the worse, he was able to take away Captain Soifon's arm."_

"Omaeda!"said Soifon. "Yes, Captain," he asked. "Before you said that it's our duty to help me right?" she asked. "Umm, yea I guess your right," he said. "Though I said that because we need to work together to win."

"You're right, so you will fight him alone," said Soifon. "Yes, alone!" said Omaeda, until he realized what she said. "Wait what?" "Asked as a decoy to draw him in," said Soifon. "So you mean one on one?" asked Omaeda. "I have an idea," said Soifon.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on!" said Omaeda in fear. "Me again him? That impossible! I said to would take both of use to be about to win. You're kidding right?" "Well, if you are not going to attack then I will," said Skullak.

"You see Captain! What he said," said Omaeda. "What should I do?" "Just make sure to dodge his attacks and try on to die," said Soifon. "I'm counting on you." Then she flash step away. "Wait captain don't! Come back!" he yell out. Then he turn to Skullak and pointed his sword at him, while Skullak still stood there with a bored look.

Meanwhile Kyoraku and Starrk were still going at it. Starrk was blasting Kyoraku with his ceros. Starrk then wanted to see Kyoraku's Bankai, but he question Starrk about using his Resurreccion.

With Lilynette Gingerback, she got her sword took went away by Ukitake, but she was determine to get it back. Kyoraku then start to question Starrk about if he was worried about him. Though Starrk said that wasn't the problem at all. Then Kyoraku then wondered about the relationship to the Espadas and Fraccions. To him the two other Espada seem to starting to fight more serious after they saw their fraccion being defeated and much have a care about was try to figure out what Starrk is, but they still kept going at it.

"Are you capable of being able to fight me?" asked Skullak. _"I know one thing I need to at least me distances and dodged his attack!"_ though Omaeda. He jump back and said, "This is crazy? Me fight a guy this strong alone! What was the captain thinking?"

As Omaeda ran, Skullak went after him. "Please try to make this a challenge for me. I hate beating a weak opponent without see if they can do anything." Omaeda land and said, "Shut up, stupid head! I'll show you what I got." _"Expect I don't have anything to show him."_ Skullak lowered himself, but was still standing in the sky above Omaeda.

"Screw it! Here go nothing," said Omaeda. "Smash 'em, Gegetsuburi!" As he release his shikai and send it at Skullak. "So you wish to have you Zanpauto destroyed complete?" said Skullak. He held his sword and the blades round his shield were buzzing like a saw.

"WAIT STOP!" yelled Omaeda. "My mistake! My Gegetsuburi would no gone if you destroy it's head." Stop his Zanpakuto. "Better change my attack." Then it hit into a building and ruble fell onto Omaeda.

"Weren't you aiming at me?" asked Skullak. "It appeared your attack become self-destructive." "Fool, I'm not self-destructive. I'm just warming up," said Omaeda. "My attack was stronger then I thought. That is, so I was it my some ruble."

_ "Wait that's it!"_ though Omaeda. "Try to catch me if you can?" As he ran away. "How boring!" said Skullak. "All your doing is running away."

Omaeda was now in an alleyway looking at Skullak for behind. _"What I have to do is get him into a narrow area so it would be hard for him to fight,"_ though Omaeda, while Skullak was looking around for him.

"Over here!" said Omaeda. When Skullak turned he saw ruble coming at him, but he held his shield up to defend himself. "Good thinking, since you can't attack with your Zanpakuto, you tried using other objects," said Skullak. "But my shield can't never be beaten my simple means like this."

"I've just begone to fight!" said Omaeda. He throw is Zanpakuto on a building and dragged it down. "Oh yea! Rain shards of glass!" said Omaeda. Skullak just stood there not even bothering to defeat himself against a pathetic attack.

"When will you learn?" asked Skullak. "Not even shard of glass could piece through my hierro. You just waste my time!" "You're right!" said Omaeda. "So how about an entire building!" Omaeda destroyed the bottom structure then the building start to fall. Skullak watch as is fell to him.

Omaeda then came out of the ruble and said, "That probably wasn't enough to kill him, but I it buy me some more time. Now I need to hide and think of a plan." Then before Omaeda could take a step, he heard laughter.

"Did you just said bought you more time?" asked Skullak. "You say some interesting things!" Then burst of powerful black spirt energy broke throw the large pile of ruble. "Did you for how powerful I am? Nothing can stop me at all," said Skullak. "Now its time to show you a bit more of my power!" Then Skullak charged a cero at the tip of his blade, but instead of firing it, he stabbed his blade into the cero and absorbed it. "Cero Hoji de Corte!" Skullak unleashed his main move and destroyed all the ruble around him.

Omaeda was also in the blast range, but was able to barely get away. Skullak came at Omaeda again as he was try to get away. Skullak held his shield before himself and said, "Picotoma!" Several blades on Skullak's shield were fired at Omaeda.

Omaeda ran for it, until he ran into a building. Though his crawled off to the side, Skullak's attack pieced through the building like it was nothing. Then the building behind Omaeda was destroy and by Skullak. Then he said, "Ampliar Lanza de Escudo!" Several of his shield blades extended out like spear at Omaeda, but he was about to dodge the.

"Can't you see? You cannot dodge my attacks like this right," said Skullak. "I'm using them slow on purpose. I know your captain is hiding out there and I'll find away to make her relieve herself." "Well, I wish she get involved," said Omaeda. "The only move I got is running away!'

"I must say of a fat man you can run pretty fast," said Skullak. "Oh yea! Your just jealous because...umm...I'm more richer then you!" said Omaeda. "You fool! You know nothing!" said Skullak. "The Tuma were one of the five original family to coming into Hueco Mundo. Which means I have quite a fortune for myself, but I don't see the point of having it since I don't need it barely."

"I can't do anything against him with my Gegetsuburi," said Omaeda. "It was be destroy. Just my luck why couldn't my Zanpakuto be a Kido type that can shoot fire, ice or something." Then Omaeda realized. "That's it, Kido! Kido can hurt you. I just found out your weakness."

"Bakudo 21, Seklenton!" Omaeda created a blast of a red smoke bomb. Skullak raised a eyebrow on what the Lieutenant was trying to do. From the other side Omaeda ran out. _"Damn it! I was almost blinded my that attack. Now I think of it, I'm can barely uses Kido. Damn that was close, I was careless and almost made him mad. This isn't going to work! I'm screwed! I'm Going to Die!" _

"CAPTAIN, SAVE ME!" yelled Omaeda. Meanwhile, below in an alleyway was Soifon. "Screaming out like a corward, that idiot! Can't leave him in change for a second. When this fight is over, I'm beat that loser to a inch of his live. All right that should be enough." As she was preparing to do something very soon.

As Omaeda kept on running, Skullak got tried of it. "Looks like that all he has left to do, run away," said Skullak. "Time to end this!" Skullak raised his red sword and channel power in it. Then is split into four separate blades.

"What hell did you do?" asked Omaeda. "Behold Cuatro Hojas de Gladiador!" said Skullak. "This is my Resurreccion main ability. Now my blades has quadruped in cutting power! This is 75% of my true power. This blade being use on a coward like you is disgraceful . Now stand like a warrior and die with honor!"

Then the both heard Soifon's voice shouting, "BANKAI!" A large amount of power was released. "What's going on?" asked Skullak. Then the both heard a loud noise coming to them and Soifon appeared and saying, "Jakuho Raikoben!" Her Bankai appeared as a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Soifon's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Soifon herself.

"So that what your Bankai looks like," said Skullak. "Interesting, since I fought a good number of Soul Reapers before that had a Bankai." While Omaeda looked both shocked and amazed. _"So that was is Captain Soifon's Bankai looks like. This is my first time see it, but what is with the shape of it. Who will she be about to fight? Wait that's Ginjōhan, a steel band that is used as underlay for armor. Though why did she wrapped her in it? She would be able to move fast anymore."_

"If possible, I was hoping to end his fight without using this Bankai," said Soifon. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Skullak. "This Bankai disgraces my position as a member of the Stealth Forces," said Soifon. "This Bankai is too big for me to hide and too heavy for me to have it freely."

Then she pointed Bankai at Skullak and said, "Its attack is too flashy for an assassins." She launched the missile and Skullak looked shocked as it came at him and exploded.

The explosion was so powerful, everyone could feel it. Soifon had her steel bandage for sending her fly and was wondering if she hit Skullak. Then the Ginjōhan started to rip and she was send flying back. Though before she hit a building Omaeda caught her and soften the impact. They both saw a large black cloud left behind from the explosion, which meant it his Skullak.

Meanwhile, Kyoraku and Starrk was still going at it, but Kyoraku started to question Skullak if he was worried about his friends. Starrk thought about a bit of his past and about some of the friendship he with some of the other Espada, but told Kyoraku to not worry about it. Starrk turn his attention to the large smoke cloud, which Skullak was in. Then to the large ice pillar that was holding Harribel.

Starrk then asked about how powerful Bankais were. Kyoraku answers that they were Soul Reaper's secret weapons. Starrk became interested in it and wanted to see Kyoraku's Bankai. He put his sword away and called Lilynette. Starrk explained that they were both one and explain about an Arrancar's Zanpakuto.

He put his hand on top of Lilynette's head and unleashed his Resurreccion Los Lobos. Then Kyoraku released his shikai Katen Kyokotsu. After releasing Starrk took the form of a western cowboy. He wore a white shirt and black pants. He had grey fur on his lower legs, both side of his waist, his lower back, his lower arms, and on his shoulders and neck like a collar. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and wielded two pistols.

The battle between them started again. Starrk again some trouble to Kyoraku with his pistols firing ceros. Kryoraku question Starrk if he could fire anything else, but Starrk answered that they didn't. Kyoraku told that even if his cero were powerful that the would be about to kill him.

Then Starrk used his Cero Metralleta, firing hundreds of ceros. Say that firing a cero like this, not even a captain could surviver and wanted to see Kyoraku to use his Bankai. He felt like he needed to, but until Ukitake came in with his shikai Sogyo no Kotowari and fired a cero back and Starrk.

Then Starrk fired his ceros at Ukitake to find out how he fire a cero at him. After three tries Starrk figure it out. Ukitake's shakai was able to absorb and return the attacks, but with his five charms hanging form the cord can adjust the speed and power of the returning techniques.

Soon both Kyoraku and Ukitake fought Starrk together, but Starrk put up a good fight against them. Then before they could start fighting a large Garganta open up and surprised the Soul Reapers. Then walking out was Wonderweiss Margela and his pet Fura, a giant yellow eye hollow.

Before Ukitake knew it, Wonderweiss piece his hand throw the captain's chest. Kyoraku attacked Wonderweiss in rage, but Starrk blasted him in the back saying the Aizen was tried of waiting.

Then Wonderweiss used his Vagldo, a high pitched scream. It shattered the ice pillar freeing Harribel. Then he used it again to the smoke cloud and revealed Skullak completely unharmed. Then Soul Reapers were getting scared because they didn't beat the Espada.

Then Fura open its mouth and used Regueldo to blow the fire barrier freeing Aizen, Gin, and Tosen form their fire prison. The soul reaper didn't know what to do know. Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and four powerful arrancar stood before them.

Everything seemed to all over, but everyone hear, "Hold it," from someone. "It has been awhile Aizen." Everyone then saw Shinji Hirako and the other Visored show up.

**The Visored have arrived to help. Hachi will got up against Skullak to help Soifon and Omaeda. Will his Kido spells be strong enough or will Skullak's power to much of them. So thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Hachi vs Skullak

**Final Battle**

_Hachi vs Skullak!_

Standing before everyone were eight former Soul Reaper called the Visored. They are Soul Reaper with hollow powers and Aizen was the one to blame for what happen to them. There was Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Alkawa, and Rojuro Otoribashi.

Shinji asked his fellow Visored if their was anyone them would like to said hello too. Everyone didn't, expect of Lisa who have her old captain a wake up call. Shinji when to see Head Captain Yamamoto, who asked if Shinji was in their side. Of course Shinji said no, but they were on Ichigo's side.

Then Wonderweiss started screaming and Fura open its mouth and unleashed an army of Gillians. The Visored put their masked on and destroy the Gillians like they were nothing. Soon everyone pick their opponents to fight.

Tosen faced his old friend Komamura along with his old lieutenant Hisagi. Shinji was going to face Aizen but Gin got in his way, so those two faced off. Lisa and Hiyori team up with Hitsugaya, while Love and Rose team up to fight Starrk. Mashiro killed Fura and knocked out Wonderweiss out for a while.

While Hachi approached Skullak to help Soifon and Omaeda. "Who are you?" asked Skullak, but Hachi seem to ignore him and turn his attention Soifon. "Soifon its good to see you again," said Hachi. "Captain, you know is large man?" asked Omaeda. "Silent!" she said. "I've never met this man before." Hachi sigh knowing how Soifon is.

"It doesn't matter who you are," said Skullak. "Compare to my power you're no match against me." He raised his blade, but then Hachi used Roppo Fujin and trapped Skullak in a green barrier. "Kido, huh?"

"I've seen your power and that's why I'm here," said Hachi. "Your powerful is truly dangerous to other, but with my powers I'll seal you away." Skullak smirked and said, "I see." He then raised his blade. "What are you doing?" asked Hachi. Skullak brought his four bladed sword down cutting through the Kido barrier like it nothing. "Impossible!" said Hachi shocked.

"You foolish Soul Reaper!" said Skullak. "Did you really think Kido could hold me? You're asking yourself why didn't work, yes! Then I'll tell you, the reason is the different in power between us. Kido is a truly powerful thing for you Soul Reaper, but only way to would truly work is if you'll fight an opponent weaker then yourself. The power gap between us Soul Reaper is like the Earth from the Moon, but I'll give you some credit on the idea."

Skullak then held his blade before him and said, "Now allow me you show you on for my best attacks!" Skullak charged four cero at the tip of his four blade of his sword. Then the blades absorbed then and his raise his blade and said, "Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte!" Four Gestuga Tensgo like cero went at Hachi and the other, but then they combined together into a massive single cero attack.

Then Hachi created another barrier to block the attack. "Do you really thing that can hold against my attack?" Then Skullak heard Hachi using an incantation. "Ah, follow-up with an incantation to add more strength to your barrier," said Skullak. "How clever, but you're only buy yourself a bit more time."

"Gate of the Dragon Tail!" said Hachi finishing creating his barrier, which was able to with stand Skullak's attack. "Hmm, an interesting trick," said Skullak standing before the barrier.

Then Hachi asked, "Soifon please help me. I need the strength of you Bankai." Soifon looked surprised and first, but become annoyed because the only way Hachi knew about her Bankai is because of Kisuke Urahara. Hachi asked Soifon for her help, but she didn't want to because she hate help people that work with Urahara. Then Hachi the offer to make a deal with Soifon.

Meanwhile, Skullak was tapping his foot waiting. "How annoying to make be wait," said Skullak. "Its time for me to cut down this barrier once and for all!"

Then Skullak sense something behind him and turn around to see two more barrier being created. "Gate of the Tiger Fang!" said Hachi. "Gate of the Turtle Armor!" Then from above Skullak another barrier was created. "Gate of the Phoenix Wing!" Soon all four gate came together. "Shiji no Saimon!" said Hachi finish creating his powerful barrier.

Then Skullak started to laugh. "How laughable! Do you truly think you can seal me away?" asked Skullak. "How ridiculous! Did you forget about how powerful my strength is?" As Skullak laughed once again. "I should be able to break out in no time. Try to buy time against me is like spitting at a God. Though I suppose I should commend you on your weak and pitiful effects."

"It's not meant to seal you away," said Hachi. "What do you mean?" asked Skullak. "Before you were able to avoid Captain Soifon's Bankai," said Hachi. "My I ask how?"

"My Cero Escudo!" said Skullak. "I can change my cero with my shield and then release making a shield that can withstand most attack. Though I was surprised at the power of the woman's Bankai. Some of the blast was able to break through my defenses. So I used my Cero Sierra Circular to stop the remaining blast power. My charge a cero within my shield then releasing it like an attack. It become a powerful energy buzzsaw that can cut throw almost anything. Though I need to ask why you're asking me this?"

I see," said Hachi. "In that case, what if you were in a place where you can't escape the blast force and you were at a distance at which you can't use your defective power. What would happen then?"

Then suddenly one of the gates open and showed Soifon with her Bankai. Skullak looked shocked and said, "You wouldn't dare!" "Then Soifon asked Hachi to repeat his promise to her. That Hachi will trap Kisuke Urahara in one of his barrier for a month, which Hachi promised.

"You pay for fight me like this without honor!" said Skullak grinning his teeth and try to think of a plan. "Goodbye!" said Soifon as fired her Bankai's missile. Skullak held his shield before himself, but yelled as the missile can and exploded before him.

Everyone seen to stop there fighting to turn and looked at what happen. "Oh dear," said Gin. "Looks like another on of your friends has gone down is flames," said Shinji. Aizen was the only one who didn't move or turn at all.

"I give you Gladiator of Hueco Mundo my deepest condolences, said Hachi. Unknown to anyone with the smoked barrier Skullak was still alive, but extremely angry and about to unleashed is full power and his true form.

**Anyway this end another chapter. Sorry if its short, but I promise to have the next one longer. So next them Skullak will reveal is true form and power, like Ulquiorra. This will be the final battle form the Gladiator. Will he triumph against Hachi and the others or fight his final battle?**

**So please review and thanks for reading! **


	8. Fall of a Gladiator

**Final Battle**

_Skullak's True Power Unleashed! Fall of the Gladiator!_

_Before the battle!_

_ In Las Noche, in the meeting room. Aizen was having a meeting with the top three Espada. "Now then," said Aizen. "The preparations for our invasion are finally complete. We will mobilize our forces in the World of the Living. I will wipe out Karakuara Town, create the Oken, and bring down the Soul Society. The door to a new world will be open. Starrk, Skullak, Harribel, I counting on you to pull off this attack." _

_ "Everything is in place and waiting of you command," said Harribel. "We will not fail you Lord Aizen." "Whatever you say, sir," said Starrk. Only Skullak remained silent, but was frowning and growing lightly, seeming he was not happy to all. _

_Present!_

Then suddenly one of the gates open and showed Soifon with her Bankai. Skullak looked shocked and said, "You wouldn't dare!" Skullak grinding his teeth and try to think of a plan. "Goodbye!" said Soifon as fired her Bankai's missile. Skullak held his shield before himself, but yelled as the missile can and exploded before him.

Soifon was truly out of breath and was breathing hard. She then fell for the sky, but Omaeda saved her and asked," Captain are you Ok." "I felt better, but al least I'm still alive."

While Hachi was looking at the Shiji no Saimon barrier and was amazed with Soifon's Bankai power being about to make a crack in it. He then asked it both Soifon and Omaeda were all right. Though Omaeda yelled at him because Soifon could have died. Soifon explained that she could most only use her Bankai every three day. She asked again about their deal and Hachi truly promise to trap Kisuke Urahara in one of his powerful barrier for a month.

Suddenly they saw the in side of the barrier starting to be full up completely by pitch black spiritual energy. "Impossible!" said Hachi. Then a burst of black spiritual energy broke threw and headed to Soifon and Omaeda. Both dodge it and lucky they did because the energy was so powerful that is slice the building they were on in half.

"Unforgivable!" said Skullak's voice. Then a pitch black blade pieces out threw the barrier. "COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE!" roared Skullak as his blade cut throw the barrier. "How dare you disgraces and dishonor me! You will pay for this!"

"Damn it! How can he still be alive after being hit by my Bankai?" said Soifon. "Is he invincible?" "I'm going to kill you all!" said Skullak point his blade at Hachi. "I'll will do it with his my blade or with my bare hands! I'm the Gladiator of Hueco Mundo! I am a Champion! I will not died like this."

Then the barrier was completely destroy and Skullak reveal himself once again. He was completely unharmed and his form changed. His gladiator mask extends over his eyes and nose, but has eye-sockets to see though similar to Findor's mask . His blue eyes shine/burn brightly then before and his sclera become black. His red sword becomes completely black and formed back into a single blade again. Skullak's bladed saw shield remains the same, but is now connected to his left arm. He gains a four blade battle claw in his left hand . On the bottom of his boots, he gains small blades on them.

"What is that form?" asked Hachi shocked from the power that Skullak was giving off. "This is Resurreccion Segunda Etapa: Gladiador del Pueblo! This is 100% of my power! I alone am the only Esapda to achieve this second release form. You can said it's a Bankai version for a release form!"

"I don't understand what is drive him so hard to defeated us?" said Soifon. "Is it his loyalty to Aizen?" Both her and Omaeda were still looking at Skullak in shock of his power.

"You will regret your insolence toward the Champion like me!" said Skullak. "Now aloud me to show you the weapon that will end all your life!" Skullak held his black blade forward and powerful energy surround it. Then it turn into a black and widen triangle shaped katana that was giving of immense amount of power.

"What is that thing?" said Hachi sounding a bit worried. "It is Espada de la Furia, the second most powerful blade in all of Hueco Mundo!" Skullak swag his new blade to the side. Then it slice several buildings in half and made a large gap between them. This shocked Hachi and the others see how powerful one swing can do for this blade.

"Now aloud me to show you all my power!" said Skullak. He held up his left hand with battle claw and fired several powerful blade like balas. Hachi put up a shield, but the balas pieced it like nothing, which force Hachi to flash step away.

"How did you like that?" asked Skullak. "My Garra Bala is one of them most powerful type of bala moves." Then held his battle claw forward and said, "Though this attack is a lot fearsome." Skullak four blade on his claw were glowing red with reiastu and then extend out. "Garra Plancha!"

Hachi put up shield after shield, but Skullak's attack slice through them like nothing. "Now take this!" said Skullak " Cero Oscuras Hoji de Corte!" Skullak fired a Cero Oscuras version of a Getsuga Tenshō.

Hachi made a three lay barrier shield as the attack hit. It start to over power the shield, but Hachi put his hollow mask on and was about to hold the attack. "How dare you! Do you think mimicking us hollow will work against me?" asked Skullak. "Know your place!"

Skullak use another attack. "Gran Rey Cero Hoji de Corte!" He fired a Gran Rey Cero version of a Getsuga Tenshō. When hit the barrier shield both attacks combined and start to overpower Hachi.

"I am the 2nd Esapda and Gladiator of Hueco Mundo, Skullak Tuma! The Champion of Hueco Mundo!" Then Skullak's attacks destroyed Hachi's shield and make his mask shatter because of the force of them.

Skullak laughed and then said, "I must command you foolish Soul Reaper! You haven't even use you sword at all and force me to use my Segunda Etapa. You should be honored to die against me like this. You are the third person I had to use my full power against. Feel proud of yourself now, since I'll going to destroy you completely."

Skullak pointed his Espada de la Furia at Hachi and said, "Now behold my ultimate technique!" He change a powerful attack and said, "Gran Rey Cero Oscuras!" A massive nightmarish pitch black cero with dark blue outline was fired. It blast to Hachi and in was impossible for him to dodge it.

Skullak laughed triumphant, since he though victory was his, but then something happen. Skullak ultimate move suddenly just vanished. Hachi stood there completely unharmed and calm. Skullak stared in completely disbelief and finally lost it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" yelled Skullak. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? ITS IMPOSSIBLE, SOMEONE AT YOUR LEVEL OF POWER ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH AGAINST MY POWER!"

"You said it yourself," said Hachi. "That you power is stronger the all of ours. I thought is was strange that all our attacks and abilities were not able to defeat you. So I decided that your very own power is one of the only thing that will be able to defeat you."

"My own power?" asked Skullak. "What do you mean." Then Hachi pointed at Skullak. "What are you going?" demanded Skullak. "What is the meaning of this?" Then an orange energy box appeared before Skullak and inside it was black energy.

"I'm return your attack to you," said Hachi. "HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME LIKE THIS!" roared Skullak. "I am a Warrior that has fought over thousands of battle and cheating death so many time, but YOU are the worse opponent I've ever fought against. You have no honor and refuse to show you sword. I'm the Champion of Hueco Mundo fight so many battle for my people and become respected over all of Hueco Mundo. HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR ME WITH YOUR TRICK AND NOT FACE ME LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR WOULD!"

"The word 'champion' in not very familiar or used to use Soul Reapers and in Soul Society," said Hachi. "We Soul Reapers work together as team and group, discarding that there are different ranks and different in power also. Thus, we are unable to understand the weight of your words. Please forgive our lack of honor, Gladiator of Hueco Mundo."

Skullak grind his teeth and stared at Hachi with pure hatred. "DAMN YOU!" yelled Skullak. Then the Hako Okuri shattered and Skullak was blasted by his own powerful attack.

Everyone stop there fighting and looked in amazed at the power of the Gran Rey Cero Oscuras. Everything where Skullak was and everything behind him were completely destroyed. No building or anything were left after the power of the blast.

Then when the smoke clear, Hachi looked shocked to see Skullak still somewhat still their. Skullak lower half of his body was completely vaporized. Also all of his armor was completely destroy and most of his remain of his body was covered in 3 degrees burns. His masked remain in front of his face was completely shatter, which revealed it once again. His shield was gone, but his Espada de la Furia his remain intact.

"Impossible! How are you still alive?" said Hachi. Skullak coughed up all lot of blood and was glaring forward. "I won't die...I can't die yet!" said Skullak. "I sworn revenge...against you. I will kill you and I will do it with my bare hands. I am a Gladiator Warrior...I am a Champion...I will not die... not until I kill you!"

Skullak then held up his Espada de la Furia and with his remaining strength threw it forward. "IF I MUST DIE...THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!"

_About Hundred Years Ago!_

_ The sound of a bell was ring with Las Noches. Sitting on his throne was the God-King and the Skull Emperor Baraggan Luisenbarn. Standing my his right side was a white armored Gladiator Vasto Lorde. He was Skullak Tuma, Baraggan's second in command of his army. _

_ Standing by Skullak side was a white black stripped saber-tooth tiger Adjuchas with golden eyes. While a bit behind Skullak were four other Adjuchas. One was a large red eagle, another was a giant disfigured looking human, a raven with claw-like arms, and last was a large fibber crab. The five were Skullak's personal followers. _

_ Then a female servant walk over with a drink, but Baraggan held up his hand and said, "Not now." He turn his gaze to his army, which were in two row and kneeling. "How boring! A highly trained army and there is no enemy to fight against," said Baraggan. "I agree your majesty," said Skullak. "I feel the same way too." Baraggan smirked and said, "Good answer Skullak. Maybe you can entertain me a bit." Skullak smirked under his mask._

_ Then a scream was heard and the hollow that was guarding the gate was killed. "What happen?" said Demoura. "Gagamel was killed!" said Aisslinger. _

_ Then three men flash step into the throne room. One had brown hair and wore glasses. Another had silver hair and was smiling, while the last was a dark-skin and appeared to be blind. "How are you!" roar a large ogre looking hollow. He attacked, but was kill by Tosen. _

_ "How dare you!" said Skullak stepping forward and was able to grab his blade that was on his back. "Wait!" said Baraggan. "This is just the thing I need to pass the time." "Of course your majesty," said Skullak and stepping back. _

_ "Why have come here strangers?" asked Baraggan. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Sosuke Aizen. You must be Baraggan, King of Hueco Mundo right?" _

_ "Indeed! Though what exactly are you three?" asked Baraggan. "Since none of you are wearing mask you're not hollow. Are you humans or Soul Reapers?" "My Lord, I believe their Soul Reapers," said Skullak. "And by the haori they are wearing. They must be Captains." _

_ Interesting! To tell the truth I'm have been becoming bored," said Baraggan. "If you didn't show up, I would have my commander Skullak here fight my army for entertainment. Anyway I should greet you all. Welcome to my castle Las Noches." _

_ Then Tosen smirked and said, "How amusing. This part without a roof or walls is a castle?" "I have no need for a roof," said Baraggan. "As King the whole sky of Hueco Mundo form the roof of my castle." "I see," said Tosen. "That is one way to look at it." "That is enough Tosen," said Aizen. "There is not point in baiting him." _

_ "Your Majesty, I was hoping we can have a little chat," said Aizen. "Can you and your follower looked at my sword." As Aizen drew it. "Its called Kyōka Suigetsu!" As Aizen held his sword before him. _

_ "And way should I care?" asked Baraggan. "I wish to ask you a question," said Aizen. "What would that be?" asked Baraggan. "Tell me, are you satisfied with your position at where it stands in this moment?" "What?" asked Baraggan. _

_ "Have you every looked around and felt your world was not it such be?" asked Aizen. "Do you every find yourself wishing you could achieve a high greatness?" As Baraggan was think, while listening. "I can help you and you followers. You all just have to obey me. If you were to do so I can give you even greater power." "Great power you say," said Baraggan. _

_ "That's right. My research will soon be complete," said Aizen. "I'm perfecting away to turn Soul Reaper into Hollow and Hollow into Soul Reaper." "You mean Arrancar!" said Skullak. This made Baraggan look to his right hand man and Aizen looked a little bit surprised. "That is impossible!" said Skullak. "There are only two way for Hollow to become Arrancars." _

_ "Well, I insure you that I found a third way," said Aizen. "By removing this bounders between this two opposing side, you can achieve higher greatness. You can truly lead the way to stepping forth to into a new world." _

_ Then Baraggan laughed at this. "What an amusing deal, you dare have the nerve that I can achieve greater power and discover a new world. Don't me be laugh! I am the King of Hueco Mundo. The King of all I see. No one be surpass my power and most of all you foolish Soul Reapers. No world exist, expect of the world that I already control."_

_ "How unfortunate," said Aizen. "Attack them now my minions!" yelled Baraggan. "Crush this foolish ants!" Then all the hollow, expect for Skullak and his five followers attack the three Captains. _

_ "I shall take you on myself," said Baraggan. "You are about to be killed by the King of Hueco Mundo. Consider it an honor." "It seems very ironic for the King of Hueco Mundo," said Aizen. "Think about my friend. Even though you're a Hollow, the way you wield your weapon and your giant black form. Remind me very much of a Soul Reaper!" _

_ "SILENT!" yelled Baraggan. He then attack cutting all three with his axe and the three Captains rotted away. "Ha, what a fool," said Baraggan. "In the end, you couldn't even put up a proper fight. How pathetic, it was hardly worth my time." _

_ Suddenly a strike came at Baraggan, but he was able to jump away. Though his crown got slice in half. "What is this?" said Baraggan as he, Skullak and the others saw Aizen and his two follower still alive. _

_ "You! How can you still be alive?" asked Baraggan. "My Zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu has the power of Complete Hypnosis," said Aizen. "What are you talking about?" asked Baraggan._

_ "In other words, the people you defeated before were just illusions," said Aizen. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!" activating his Shikai. Baraggan, Skullak, and his followers saw the whole hollow army being killed. _

_ "What is happening?" said Baraggan. "This is your world falling apart," said Aizen. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Baraggan as he was about to attack, but Tosen and Gin flash step to both his side and had their sword point at him. _

_ "Don't do any thing rash," said Aizen. "It's pointless. You won't be able to kill me." Baraggan glared at Aizen with pure hatred. "Now you survive me!" "I will NEVER serve you or any SOUL REAPER!" yelled Baraggan._

_ "I see, then I was mistaking in using you," said Aizen. "Farewell!" Aizen then with great speed decapitated Baraggan with his sword and killed him. "YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled Skullak and was going to attack, but then Tosen got behind him and held his sword against Skullak's neck._

_ "Now about you," said Azien. "Someone as strong as you would be perfect to serve me." "I will never serve someone so dishonorable like you!" said Skullak. "I see, then I get you and your follower are not needed," said Aizen._

_ Skullak saw Gin had his sword pointed at his five followers and was about to strike. "WAIT!" yelled Skullak. "Please don't kill them. I'll...I'll do anything you want just please don't hurt them." Aizen smiled darkly and said, "Then prove yourself and bow to me." _

_ Tosen move a bit away for Skullak as he stood their. Skullak glare and fell to his knees and bow to Aizen. "I will...serve you...Lord Aizen!" said Skullak, though he hated saying it. "Very Good!" said Aizen._

_Present!_

_ "Yes, on the day, I made a vow," _thought Skullak. _"A vow that I will that my revenge on you! That I will revenge Lord Baraggan's death, for threatening my fraccion, and take away my Honor!"_

_ "That day is now. If I must die then you'll die with me!" _Skullak used his remaining strength and threw his Espada de la Furia. Hachi looked surprised to see it not going at him and flew by him. He turn to see the blade head right at Aizen.

_"I have been waiting for a long time for this,"_ thought Skullak. _"The moment I will have my honor back. You will regret giving me power! That power will end you! I am a Warrior! I am a Gladiator Champion! I will never die so easily! I will hunt you forever SOSUKE AIZEN!"_

Aizen looked behind himself. Then suddenly the powerful sword's blade shatter and the hilt harmlessly hit him. Both Aizen and Skullak meet each other stares. What Skullak saw within Aizen's eyes were nothing. He had no care about anyone at all and only care about was himself an his plan on becoming a God.

Aizen turn back around not caring. Skullak finally losed his strength and fell. He crashed hard into the ground and everyone looked with different emotions at his defeat. "Wow, I can't believe the Soul Reaper were able to defeat him," said Gin as he and Shinji were still battle.

Both Soifon and Omaeda saw Skullak before them and was barely alive. He then reached out his hand and said, "Please... forgive me everyone!" Skullak was cry. "I promise to return, but...it look like I can't. Please Forgive Me Cirucci!"

Then Skullak's hand fell to the ground as he lay their motionless. His eyes become dull, but tears were still slowly running down.

"Both Soifon and Omaeda looked shocked at this. "Captain what was he doing?" asked Omaeda. "I'm not such," said Soifon. _"Though it sound like he was asking for forgiven to one." _

"It seems that I was wrong about him," said Hachi as he floated back down to ground level. "He was a truly honorable warrior, who had his honor taken away from him because of Aizen and was probably force to serve him. That the type of man Aizen is. I must said for an Arrancar I have to give him some rescept." As Hachi looked at Skullak.

Meanwhile, with Starrk, he was firing his Cero Metralleta at Love and Rose and was able to hit Rose. Starrk stop firing and looked at Aizen. "Skullak just died and he don't give a damn. How sad!"

"What's wrong?" asked Lilynette. "Please be quit Lilynette," said Starrk. "Are you crying?" asked Lilynette, but Starrk lightly hit her on his head. "Are you Ok Starrk?" "Revenge is not my thing, but I'll make an exception for Skullak."

**Here the second last chapter. Starrk's and Harribel's battles will remain the same like the anime. I hope you all like it. Only one chapter felt. So please review and tell me what you think on what I did for Skullak's Segunda Etapa and his abilities. **


	9. The End

**Final Battle**

_The End!_

It was finally over. The war finally ended with the Soul Reaper victories. Ichigo defeated Aizen with the Final Getsuga Tenshō.

While in the fake Town, Orihime was walking around alone. Suddenly someone grabbed Orihime's leg, which freaked he out. Then she looked to see who it was and is was Apacci still burned.

"H-Help me!" she chocked out. Orihime was a bit worried, but she was to kind hearted. "You want me to heal you?" asked Orihime. "Not m-me," said Apacci weakly. "M-Master H-Harribel!" Orihime didn't know who Harribel was, but she help Apacci up and to take her to where Harribel was.

When they got there, they found Harribel unconscious and injured, which were appeared to be a slice on her stomach and a stab on her shoulder. So Orihime got to work and after a few minutes Harribel was complete healed.

Then Harribel awoken to see that she was healed and sealed here release form. She thanked Orihime, but asked her to healed her fraccions too. So they found Mila-Rose and Sung-sun and also with Apacci three were healed too and resealed the release forms.

After a minute Apacci asked what they will do now. Harribel was silent for a moment she then told them to follow her and to bring the girl with them. So they sonido off.

Soon they were where Starrk was. He was laying face up with a bad injury across his chest. Harribel turn to Orihime and said, "Please heal him." Orihime saw pain and sadden in Harribel's eyes and agree to help.

After a few minutes Starrk was completely healed and sat up. He was surprised, but then notes the human girl. He resealed his power and Lilynette appeared again too by his side.

Harribel was happy to see Starrk alive as well as Lilynette and hugged them both. Starrk was also happy to see Harribel that was Ok too. After a few moments, Apacci once again asked what they should do now.

Both Espada looked at each other and nodded. Starrk told everyone to follow him and bring the human girl with them. Then they sonido away again!

After a few minutes, they found how they were looking for. They found Skullak's half burn up body laying face down with his hand extend out and dyed up tears in his dull eyes. Starrk asked Harribel to stand here and wait here with Orihime. Starrk then asked Apacci and others to find the others. They three understand what he meant and sonido off with Starrk and Lilynette doing them same.

After waiting for several minutes Starrk and Lilynette return with Aisslinger and Demoura. Aisslinger had four blade slashes across his chest, while Demoura had part of his head smashed. Starrk and Lilynette put the two body near Skullak's and they waited for Harribel's fraccions.

Soon enough that returned too. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were carrying Ggio, Avirama, and Findor. Ggio was still in his release form with Soifon's stinger masks on him. Avirama was unconscious and resealed his power, while Findor was still released and was burned up a bit. They too also set the three fraccions near Skullak and the others.

"Now Orihime please heal them," asked Starrk. Orihime looked at the bodies then at Starrk and said, "No!" This surprised the Arrancars. "Why?" asked Starrk.

"Because I understand why you and her have feeling for each other," said Orihime. "But I don't see it for this six and won't help them." "HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Apacci with tears in her eyes. "Thing were not care, but we do. I love Ggio very much and can't live without him. He was the first to ever show kind to me. It's also the same of Mila-Rose and Sung-sun. Both have the same feel for Avirama and Findor and care about them very much."

Orhime was surprised my his and some both Mila-Rose and Sung-sun sad too. "Ok I understand about those three, but what about the others there?" asked Orihime. "You can trust Skullak," said Starrk. "He is very honorable and care very much about his friends and comrades. That is why he fought so hard. Also for Aisslinger and Demoura, they loyalty is to Skullak along with won't do anything unless Skullak order it."

Orihime nodded and started healing them. Skullak's lower half of his body return along with his uniform too and he was back into his prerelease form as he awaken. Aisslinger and Demoura injures healed too and they sealed they power when awoken. Ggio, Avirama, and Findor were healed too and Ggio and Findor resealed their release forms as they awaken.

"I'm alive!" said Ggio surprised, but then he got hit in the back of his head. "Ah, what was that for?" "You idiot I thought I lost you," said Apacci with tears in her eyes. She the hugged Ggio and said, "Please don't leave me. I not sure if I could live wihtout you." Ggio wrapped his arms around her and said, "Forgive me, but I'm Ok now. So you can calm down beautiful." Will they were have a moment, both Mila-Rose and Sung-sun were having their own moment with Avirama and Findor.

Skullak stood once and with Aissslinger and Demoura by his side. Skullak turn to Orihime and walked up to her. Orihime was afraid because for Skullak's power and present as he stood before her.

"Human, I thank you for save me and my fraccion," said Skullak. "You have my respect." "Oh, not probably," said Orihime a bit nervous.

Then Skullak turn his glaze and said, "Looking like your friends are going to be here soon." Skullak stepped back and snapped his fingers, opening a Garganta. "Let go everyone. We're returning home." Them all the arrancar enter the Garganta and it closed up behind then as they all left to return back to Hueco Mundo.

A bit later Skullak, Starrk, and others returned back to their home Las Noches. As they exit, they all saw the other surviving arrancar that were waiting in Las Noches.

There was Nelliel return back too her original form, along with wearing her old uniform again. With her are her fraccions Pesche and Dondochakka. Tesla was also there too.

Grimmjow was also there with his injures healed. Standing by his side were two of his fraccions Shawlong and Yylfordt. Both barely survived their attack in the World of the Living. Yylfordt survived Renji's attack barely, while Shawlong use Gemelos Sonido at the last second and got away.

There also was Dordoni and Gatenbainne. Cirucci too with Loly and Menoly by her side. Rudobon was also there too.

Cirucci was the first to move and ran to Skullak with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and said," I was scared that you wouldn't have come back." Skullak wrapped his arm around his and held is beloved saying, "You not long need to worried. We have return and I'll never your side." Then both kiss each other.

Skullak turned to the other and asks, "So this is everyone the survived?" "No," said Rudobon. "There are still many Numeros still around too." Skullak nodded and said, "Good because we're going to need all the help we need to rebuild Las Noches again."

"Ok, but what will do after that?" asked Grimmjow. Skullak smiled and said, "Anything! We no longer have to serve anyone or have to deal with the Soul Reapers any more. We are free to do anything we want and finally live in peace."

The Arrancars looked for in the distance to the moon and they felt it was finally over. No more fight or war and they can be with the ones the love the most. The end was now and they can alive finally in peace.

**Anyway that is the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed in. So please review one last time and please continue to read my other story and my future ones too. **


End file.
